Going Crazy
by blackdark.raven
Summary: "Aku rasa aku akan jadi gila jika sehari saja tidak melihatmu."/"Apa kau gila? Kenapa kau seperti ini!"/"Kau tidak boleh mencintai siapapun kecuali aku!"/"Aku tak ingin melihatmu! Pergilah."/ Kyuhyun tergila-gila pada Kim Yesung, sampai berhasil membuatnya menjadi stalker anak tersebut dan rela membunuh siapapun asalkan bisa bersamanya. FIC KOLAB. ITS KYUSUNG CHAPT 4 UPDATE ENDING
1. Chapter 1

**GOING CRAZY**

 **.**

 **~PROLOGUE~**

Lelaki kecil yang baru berusia 11 tahun itu melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju rumahnya. Sedari tadi semenjak ia keluar dari gerbang sekolah ia merasa ada seseorang mengawasi dan menguntitnya, bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih merasakan perasaan yang sama. Setiap kali ia menoleh kebelakang, tak ada apapun yang ia dapati kecuali jalanan sepi nan kosong.

Ia ketakukan, napas beratnya terdengar memburu. Bagaimana ia tidak takut? Sejak beberapa bulan lalu ia selalu merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasi dirinya dari kejauhan dimana ia tidak dapat melihat orang tersebut. Bahkan sekarangpun, ia merasakan hal yang sama.

Lelaki kecil itu berlari semakin cepat melihat rumahnya sudah dekat, rasa takut semakin membuncah didadanya ketika mendengar langkah kaki di belakang yang juga berlari seakan takut kehilangan dirinya.

 **BRAK** __Lelaki kecil itu membanting pintu rumahnya tergesa. Walau ia sudah aman berada dalam rumah, namun tetap saja ia merasa seseorang itu mengawasi dirinya, dari kejauhan. Terlebih saat ia ingat, Ibunya sedang tidak berada di rumah. Dengan arti lain ia sendirian disini.

"Cepatlah pulang, aku takut." Gumam anak itu, terus mengucapkannya seperti mantra.

 **~ISN'T LOVE~**

Belakangan ini aku merasakan seseorang terus menguntitku. Aku benci dengan rasa takut yang menghantui, bahkan saat aku tidur dimalam hari, aku masih bisa merasakan orang itu mengamatiku dari balik jendela maupun tempat manapun yang bisa membuat dia melihatku.

Aku tak tahu siapa orang itu, akupun belum pernah melihat sosoknya, hanya pernah mendengar langkah kakinya ketika aku berlari karena takut. Hal ini sudah berlangsung selama 2 bulan lebih, aku sudah berusaha meyakinkan Ibu kalau ada seorang yang mencoba menculikku, dan aku sangat takut akan hal itu. Tapi Ibu malah tidak percaya dan menganggap kalau aku hanya berhalusinasi karena terlalu banyak menonton film horor.

Takut serta cemas menghantuiku setiap pagi, siang, dan malam. Ibu bukanlah sosok yang bisa melindungiku, Ibu harus bekerja siang-malam bahkan terkadang keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis, dan tentu tidak punya waku untuk melindungi bahkan sekadar mendengar keluh-kesah dan rasa takutku.

Sering aku meminta Ibu untuk mempekerjakan pembantu rumah tangga, tapi Ibu bilang itu tidak perlu dan hanya membuang uang untuk menggaji orang. Ibu tahu aku sudah bisa memasak dan mengurus diriku sendiri karena aku sudah besar. Ya, aku akui itu memang benar, aku bisa mengurus diriku, tapi aku tak bisa mengurus dan berdamai dengan rasa takut.

Dan malam inipun aku sendirian di rumah, tidur sendiri dengan lampu yang dibiarkan menyala, menyembunyikan selurun tubuh pada selimut tebal, bodoh memang karena ini adalah pertengahan musim panas dan aku malah berselimut di udara sepanas ini. Jangan ditanya karena apa, jawabannya akan selalu sama. Aku sangat takut.

 **TING TUNG** Aku terperanjat kaget tatkala mendengar suara bel rumah. Rasanya tidak mungkin Ibu pulang malam ini, paling tidak Ibu akan pulang besok pagi atau bahkan besok sore, rasanya mustahil kalau malam.

Piyamaku sudah bermandikan keringat, keringat dingin karena takut sekaligus keringat karena kepanasan. Akhirnya aku turun dari ranjang, mengambil tongkat baseball untuk jaga-jaga kemudian turun kelantai bawah untuk membukakan pintu bagi orang di luar sana.

"S-siapa?" Tanyaku gemetar saat sudah tiba di depan pintu utama. "Aku. Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ ," Aku menghela napas lega, kulempar tongkat baseball tadi lalu membukakan pintu untuk Guruku di sekolah. Setidaknya dengan kehadiran Guru Cho di rumahku, aku akan merasa aman untuk sebentar. Lagipula Guru Cho bukan orang asing bagiku.

"Masuklah, _seonsaengnim_." Guru Cho masuk sesuai perintahku, aku menutup pintu lalu membimbingnya keruang tengah. "Ada apa bertamu malam-malam?" Tanyaku pada wali kelasku itu setelah dia duduk tak jauh dariku.

"Ibumu menyuruhku untuk menjagamu, katanya dia tak akan pulang selama beberapa hari." Kata Guru Cho sambil menatapku, aku menghela napas lega, ternyata Ibu masih perhatian hingga menyuruh Guru Cho datang kesini malam-malam. Tak ada rasa curiga, Ibu memang punya nomor telpon Guru Cho untuk bertanya bagaimana perkembanganku di sekolah.

"Syukurlah~ _Seonsaengnim_ mau minum apa?" Aku menghela napas lega dan hampir kelupaan kalau Guru Cho tidak aku beri minum, bagaimanapun dia tamu disini. "Tidak, tidak. Ini sudah malam, apa tidak sebaiknya kau tidur?" Guru Cho tersenyum hangat padaku. "Ah, ya. Baiklah," Jawabku canggung.

Guru Cho malah menggendongku, aku terkaget, jantungku hampir bisa mematahkan tulang rusukku saat itu juga. "Panggil saja namaku," Bisik Guru Cho. Tubuhku semakin bergetar, aku ingin berteriak namun lidahku rasanya kelu. Perasaan ini persis sama saat aku ketakutan akan penguntit di belakangku.

"Anda tidak bohong kalau Ibu Saya menyuruh Anda kesini'kan?" Tanyaku masih ketakutan. Kulihat Guru Cho, atau kita panggil namanya saja, tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai lebar. "Iya, aku memang bohong." Kyuhyun menatapku sementara aku merasakan kepalaku mulai pening.

"Lepaskan aku.." Aku meronta dalam gendongannya, namun dia tidak menyerah melepaskanku begitu saja, hingga akhirnya kami sampai dikamarku. "Lepas!" Aku teriak keras, kutinju-tinju wajahnya, tapi itu justru membuat dia tertawa.

"Aku mencintaimu," Kata Kyuhyun sambil membaringkanku di ranjang, aku _shock_ berat. Bagaimanapun usia Kyuhyun itu sudah menginjak 27, sedangkan aku masih 11 tahun! Kami berbeda 16 tahun. Terlebih saat melihat kenyataan kalau dia Guruku di sekolah.

"Sudah 3 bulan ini aku memperhatikan dan menguntitmu, Yesung-ah." Jadi orang yang selama ini membuatku takut dan cemas adalah Guruku sendiri? Dialah orang yang membuatku merasa terancam. Sekarang dengan bodohnya aku percaya dan memperbolehkan dia masuk.

"Aku selalu mengagumimu.." Ucapnya tepat di depan telingaku, aku bergidik, otakku mengatakan untuk segera memukulnya, kabur keluar kamar lalu mengambil pisau di dapur, tapi justru tubuh ini tak dapat bergerak walau satu senti.

Dia menjilat telingaku, dan aku merasakan perutku bergejolak, seperti ingin memuntahkan sesuatu namun tertahan. "T-tidak.. Ini bukan cinta.. Bukan!" Lirihku ketakutan, gumpalan hangat bernama airmata sudah menggenang dikedua mataku.

"I-ini hanya obsesimu.." Kemudian cairan bening tadi mengalir. Kyuhyun malah menjilatnya, kedua matanya terlihat sangat puas melihatku tak berdaya seperti kucing kecil yang sudah disuntikkan obat bius. "PERGI!" Teriakku ketakutan sambil mendorongnya sekuat tenaga.

Berhasil! Ia terjengkang kebelakang, tentu saja aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur sesuai rencanaku sebelumnya. Aku berlari cepat menuruni tangga, sesampainya disana mataku langsung tertuju pada pisau runcing di atas meja makan. Aku segera mengambilnya, memegangnya erat-erat dan bersiap menusukkan pisau itu pada Kyuhyun.

Aku tak akan masuk penjara hanya gara-gara membunuh seorang pedofil yang berusaha memperkosa dan telah menguntitku selama berbulan-bulan, jikapun tidak ada bukti untuk itu, aku tetap tidak akan masuk penjara karena aku masih dibawah umur, dalam artian lain aku dilindungi hukum.

Langkah kaki menuruni tangga terdengar, aku semakin ketakutan, seluruh tubuhku bergetar, begitupun pisau dalam genggaman. Aku harus tetap fokus. Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun terihat memasuki dapur dengan seringaian, ia menyalakan lampu hingga memudahkan dia menemukanku di dekat counter cuci piring.

"J-jangan mendekat!" Seruku, namun getaran disuaraku tak dapat disembunyikan. Kyuhyun semakin mendekat, aku sudah tak dapat memundur karena terhalang counter cuci piring. "Kh!" Niatku untuk menusuknya gagal. Dia malah menggenggam pisau itu dengan tangannya tanpa peduli darah mulai menetes, aku melepaskan pisau begitu saja dan dia membuangnya.

"Jangan sok-sok'an ingin membunuhku jika kau sendiri tak tega melihat seseorang berdarah," Kyuhyun memegang wajahku dengan tangannya yang terluka, bau amis darah memaksa masuk kehidungku. "Kau takut, ternyata membuatmu semakin manis." Ucapnya lalu mengusap bibirku, membasahinya dengan darah.

"Jangan tidak masuk sekolah besok, aku menunggumu." Dia menciumku! Dia mencium bibirku! Aku terlalu takut untuk melawan, bahkan saat dia menyesap bibirku kuat untuk mengeringkan darah disana.

 **~Jangan Katakan Kalau Ini Bukan Cinta~**

Aneh memang karena aku lebih tertarik pada tubuh lelaki kecil daripada melihat perempuan seksi telanjang sekalipun. Ini sudah berlasung sejak lama, bahkan saat aku masih berusia 17 tahun, makanya aku terlihat tidak pernah jalan dengan seorang wanitapun. Banyak yang bertanya kenapa aku belum juga menikah padahal usiaku hampir memasuki kepala 3, aku hanya menjawab belum ada wanit yang menarik perhatian. Padahal sebenarnya, tentu saja karena aku tidak bernafsu pada mereka.

Dan gilanya, aku malah jatuh cinta pada anak didikku sendiri. Dia adalah Kim Yesung, seorang siswa yang berada dalam kelas dimana aku menjadi wali kelasnya disana. Rasa ini tiba-tiba saja muncul, mungkin karena aku terlalu menaruh perhatian padanya. Atau juga ini disebabkan Ibu Yesung sendiri yang menyuruhku selalu memperhatikan, menjaga, dan mengawasi dirinya agar selalu selamat dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja sampai di rumah.

Namun lama-kelamaan melakukannya membuatku merasa bahwa itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari, tidak melihatnya satu haripun rasanya seperti sekarat. Sangat menderita! Aku mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi, seperti saat dia kerja kelompok di rumah temannya, membeli makanan, maupun ke minimarket seorang diri. Tenanglah Yesung sayang, aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh apalagi menyakitimu, aku selalu disini untukmu, jadi kau tak perlu takut.

Setiap malam aku duduk diam di depan rumahnya, di dekat sebuah pohon besar. Aku sering melihat dia berganti baju lewat jendela, meski hanya sekadar nampak seperti siluet, tapi itu sudah bisa membangunkan gairahku. Oh, Yesung sayang. Kau tidak tahu seberapa inginnya aku menciummu.

"Cho _seonsaeng_!" Aku tersadar dari lamunan saat seorang bocah yang juga anak didikku mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku menatapnya bingung. "Aku sudah mengerjakan soal yang Anda suruh." Dia berucap sambil menunjukkan telunjutknya pada papan tulis.

"Ya?! Ah. Kembali saja ketempat dudukmu." Aku menyuruhnya dengan tergagap, sesekali mataku melirik pada seorang lelaki cantik yang duduk paling depan, pas di depan meja Guru yang sekarang aku duduki. Dia nampak tak mau bertemu pandang denganku, sedari tadi yang dia lakukan hanya berpura-pura membaca buku, kulihat dia sedikit bergetar dengan bibir pucat seperti kurang darah.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat dia. Sabar Yesung sayang! Setelah pulang nanti kita akan segera bertemu. Aku terkikik dalam hati, betapa bahagianya membayangkan berduaan dengan Yesung. Aku yakin dia juga menginginkan hal yang sama karena dia juga mencintaiku, yakan?

"Buka BAB Pecahan." Ucapku dan mencoba kembali fokus pada mengajar.

Hingga akhirnya jam dua siang! Oh Ya Tuhan! Aku sungguh berterima kasih karena waktu sudah sampai disaat dimana anak-anak dipulangkan dari sekolah. Dengan kata lain aku akan bisa menjaga Yesung dari penculik yang kemungkinan akan mengambilnya dariku! Nyawa taruhannyapun, aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil Yesung dariku. Aku akan mengorbankan segalanya demi bersama Yesung.

Sekarang aku tepat beberapa meter dari dia berjalan, langkahnya tergesa-gesa, sesekali dia melihat kebelakang. Hei! Kau membuatu gila sayang. Kau terus bermain petak-umpet dan itu berhasil menyesakkanku! Jangan lari dariku. Jangan sembunyi dariku! Aku lelah mencarimu sepanjang hari! Sekali-kali kaulah yang datang dan temukan aku, jangan hanya aku yang selalu mencarimu.

Karena terlalu asyik melamun, aku kehilangan sosok cintaku! Diamana Yesung? Dimana dia? Aku keluar dari tempat aku bersembunyi tadi, yaitu sebuah pohon yang selalu jadi tempat persembunyianku ketika dia menoleh kebelakang. Akupun mulai panik! Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil Yesung dariku!

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel, mencari nama Yesung disana, kebetulan Ibu Yesung mau memberikan nomor anaknya dengan kepercayaan kalau aku akan menjaganya. Tentu saja aku bisa menjaga Yesung. Aku menyentuh gagang telpon hijau di layar ponselku.

Suara tut panjang sebelum Yesung mengangkatnya. Suaranya terdengar manis ditelingaku. _"Yeobeoseyo?"_ Hei! Aku benci ini. Aku benci dia yang seolah tak mengenali aku! Seharusnya dia langsung tanya saja. _"Ada apa Kyuhyun!?"_ Seharusnya dia seperti itu! Bukannya berlagak tidak kenal aku.

"Dimana kau? Kenapa lari?" Napasnya terdengar memburu, aku benci itu! Dia yang seolah ketakutan mendengar suaraku. "Jangan ikuti aku, _jebal_!" Dia melirih, aku yakin dia menangis karena suara isakan. Aku yakin telingaku tak salah dengar, aku mendengar suara Yesung disekitar sini. Aku terus berjalan mengikuti kemana hatiku, dan aku yakin hatiku tak pernah salah kalau menyangkut Yesung.

"Sepertinya aku tahu dimana kau.." Aku segera menutup telpon dan memasukkannya kesaku celana, langkahku semakin cepat saat melihat perawakan dari seorang bocah di belakang pohon taman. Sial! Sepertinya Yesung menyadari keberadaanku. Dia berbalik! Wajahnya memerah, begitu juga dengan matanya yang membola, aku yakin dia menangis hebat, buktinya saja airmata masih memasahi wajah manisnya.

"Jangan dekati aku!" Dia berseru kemudian berlari sangat cepat. Aku mengikutinya, hatiku berlari mengikuti langkahnya yang semakin cepat. Aku pikir aku akan jadi gila jika dia terus-terusan lari seperti ini.

"Yesung, berhenti!" Aku mempercepat lariku merasa dia mulai kelelahan, kuraih tangannya lalu membenamkan dia dalam pelukanku. "Lepaskan aku.. Pergi!" Yesung meronta sekuat yang dia bisa. "Aku mencintaimu, Yesung. Tolong mengertilah, aku lelah bermain kejar-kejaran denganmu, aku lelah harus mencarimu yang selalu bersembunyi dariku!" Ucapku walau aku tidak yakin dia mendengarkannya.

"Tidak! Kau salah. Ini bukan cinta. Bukan!" Yesung berseru keras, aku semakin memeluknya erat, membiarkan dia mencium perutku agar suaranya tertahan. Aku takut ada yang mendengar. "Jangan katakan kalau ini bukan cinta! Aku sangat mencintaimu Yesung!" Ucapku dengan nada memaksa dan tegas.

 **~Afraid~**

Aku berhasil melarikan diri dari Kyuhyun yang hendak membawaku kerumahnya. Sekarang aku aman berada dalam kamar, tiduran sambil meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. Aku sudah mengunci semua jendela maupun pintu. Aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa masuk, kalau dia nekat, maka aku sungguh akan menelpone polisi.

Aku terus saja berada dalam posisi ini, terlalu takut beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat tidur, meski aku lapar bahkan belum ganti baju, itu tak masalah. Aku tak ingin Kyuhyun menangkap bayanganku. Dia amatlah mengerikan, bahkan lebih mengerikan dari sosok monster dan hantu yang biasa aku lihat di film.

Dimanapun dan apapun yang aku lakukan, semua terasa sangat menakutkan. Kyuhyun selalu mengawasiku, aku tidak bodoh hingga sampai tidak tahu kalau dia berada di seberang rumahku, di dekat pohon sana.

Kumohon! Siapapun tolong aku.

 **~Don't Afraid~**

Aku pikir aku akan jadi gila. Malam yang panjang menjadi semakin kelam saat aku tak menemukan bayanganmu berkeliaran di dalam rumah. Aku disini, di bawah pohon di depan rumahmu. Cepat datang dan temukanlah aku!

Hingga akhirnya pagi hampir tiba, kau masih saja bersembunyi dariku!

Kau, Kau, Kau, Kau! Tak akan terpisahkan dariku! Sebaiknya cepat keluar, aku tak akan menakut-nakutimu. Dan aku harap kau juga jangan takut.

 **~I Don't Wanna See You~**

Aku terus-terusan menundukkan kepalaku takut, seseorang yang biasa aku panggil Guru itu tetap saja tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tadi. Jujur saja jika bisa aku tidak ingin masuk sekolah hari ini bahkan sampai beberapa hari kedepan. Namun rasanya tak mungkin aku melakukan itu karena Ibu pasti saja akan marah besar, dan sialnya aku benci mendengar Ibu berceramah, meskipun itu untuk kebaikanku sendiri.

"Yesung, bisa kau kerjakan soal ini?" Sontak saja aku mengangkat kepalaku sambil melotot kaget pada sosok Kyuhyuh, wajahnya begitu santai, tapi juga terdapat binar kesenangan dimatanya. Oh! Sial, aku sudah sangat membenci pelajaran matematika, biar aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin bisa, tetap saja rasanya aku tidak bisa, malah Guru matematikaku adalah orang yang paling aku takuti dan orang yang menjadi daftar 'seseorang berbahaya yang harus dijauhi'.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa _seonsaengnim_." Jawabku sesopan mungkin, kulihat ia mendelikkan kedua bahunya. "Aku akan membimbingmu, cobalah." Dia masih saja memaksa agar aku mengerjakan soal di papan tulis. Kulihat soalnya luamayan sulit, ah tidak! Melainkan sangat sulit untuk seukuran aku. "Tidak mau _seonsaengnim_." Jawabku lagi, kini sangat ketus, kulihat wajahnya mengeras.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu." Ia tersenyum sambil menatap kearah yang lain. "Kau, silahkan coba!" Kyuhyun menunjuk kesalah seorang anak, dan syukurlah anak itu mau.

Jam pulang sekolah telah tiba setelah melalui dua jam mata pelajaran KYUHYUN _SEONSAENGNIM_. Walau hanya dua jam aku merasa berada satu tahun dalam penjara, sangat mencekam dan mengerikan. Entah ada yang sadar atau tidak, selama Kyuhyun mengajar dia selalu melihat kearahku, dan yang aku lakukan hanya bisa menundukkan kepala.

Aku berjalan keluar kelas, semuanya masih nampak biasa saja, aku bahkan tidak merasakan Kyuhyun mengikutiku, setelah melalui lapangan sekolahpun, semuanya seakan baik-baik saja.

Takut kalau Kyuhyun segera menangkapku sekeluarnya aku dari gerbang sekolah, aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Lari, lari, dan lari! Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiranku saat aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Setelah berlari cukup jauh menuju kediamanku, aku merubahnya menjadi jalan cepat.

"Yesung." Tiba-tiba saja aku dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang, setelah aku menoleh aku malah mendapati Kyuhyun menatapku cemas. "Jangan lari.." Dia menahan tanganku. "Lepas!" Seruku sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan dari genggamannya. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, jadi jangan lari." Dia memelas, biar wajahnya seperti itupun tapi tetap saja mekakutkan bagiku. "Aku akan teriak!" Ancamku kemudian.

Kyuhyun terdiam, tapi tangannya tidak juga melepaskan tanganku. "APA KAU GILA? KENAPA KAU BEGINI? LEPASKAN AKU!" Aku berteriak nyaring, namun sialnya tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di dekat kami. "Aku muak melihatmu! Tolong lenyaplah! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!" Aku meracau kesal, namun tetap saja ia hanya berdiri memandangiku bagai orang bodoh.

"LEPAS.. LEPAS~" Aku mulai menangis karena kesal sekaligus takut. Pegangan tangan Kyuhyun terlepas, tentu saja aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur. Pergi menjauhinya sejauh mungkin.

Aku tidak ingin melihatnya!

Aku tidak ingin menangis lagi!

 **~I Wanna See You~**

Kau tak akan pernah bisa menyingkirkanku. Jangan berpikir aku akan melepaskanmu hanya karena kau menangis di hadapanku. Kau juga mencintaiku juga, yakan? Tapi kau hanya malu untuk mengungkapkannya hingga kau lebih memilih kabur dariku.

Kumohon jangan lari sayang. Aku sangat ingin melihatmu. Aku ingin memelukmu. Rasa rindu ini menyiksaku setiap malam, aku tidak bisa duduk diam di rumah tanpa melakukan apapun saat rindu ini menghinggapi.

Aku bangkit dari ranjang, kuraih jaket dan topi kemudian memakainya, lalu aku berjalan menuju meja tempat biasa aku memeriksa tugas-tugas muridku, mengambil sesuatu di dalam lacinya. "Kita akan segera bertemu sayang," Aku bergumam. Wajah manis Yesung terbayang di kepalaku.

Jalanan terlihat sepi saat aku keluar, wajar saja, ini sudah jam 10 malam. Rumahku tak terlalu jauh dari rumah Yesung, hanya berbeda komplek saja, dan aku tak perlu membuang uang dan waktu agar bisa sampai kesana.

Aku terus berjalan, sesekali merapatkan jaket dan membetulkan topi hitamku. Rasa rindu ini seakan bisa membunuhku sekarang juga, aku mempercepat langkahku merasa rumah Yesung sudah dekat. Lampu terasnya tidak menyala, begitu juga dengan semua lampu di dalam rumahnya. Tidak biasa sekali.

Dulu, saat Yesung belum menyadari kalau aku menguntitnya, dia sangat rajin keluar rumah untuk pergi ke minimarket di ujung jalan, namun setelah dia tahu, dia bahkan tidak berani keluar kamarnya meski itu hanya sekadar membuka jendela. Apa dia sebegitu takutnya denganku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyakitinya, seharusnya Yesung mengerti seberapa besarnya cintaku.

Aku bersembunyi di belakang pohon, dekat lampu jalan yang mati di depan rumahnya. Terus menatap kearah jendela di lantai dua, itu adalah kamar Yesung. Keluarlah sayang, aku sungguh sangat ingin melihatmu. Sudah aku bilang jangan main petak-umpet, itu sangat membuat dadaku sesak.

Kau tidak boleh mencintai siapapun kecuali aku, Yesung-ah. Kau akan segera menjadi milikku.

Aku memfokuskan tatapanku pada pintu rumahnya yang terbuka perlahan, dia terlihat ketakuan, apa yang membuat Yesungku ketakutan seperti itu, apa ada pencuri di rumahnya. Tenang Yesung, seharusnya kau panggil saja aku. Kemudian Yesung berjalan ke rumah yang ada di samping kirinya, hei! Mau apa dia dirumah orang asing. Seharusnya dia panggil aku! Seharunya Yesung meminta bantuanku! Bukan siapapun, tidak boleh siapapun, hanya aku! AKU!

Orang di rumah asing itu membukakan pintu untuknya, Yesung masuk. Sialan orang itu, apa dia berniat mengambil Yesungku! Sudah aku bilang jangan membuatku marah. Aku bergegas keluar dari tempat persembunyian menuju rumah orang sialan itu. Sesampainya disana aku berjalan kehalaman belakang, mengintip dari celah-celah dinding yang tak tertutup rapat.

Yesung berada disana, makan malam dengan 3 orang asing. Sialan! Kenapa mereka terlihat begitu akrab. Apalagi Yesung tertawa lepas, tawa yang selama ini tak pernah lagi aku lihat. Aku mengeram, tanpa sadar tanganku sudah berdarah karena meremas sesuatu dalam saku jaketku.

Siapa saja yang berani mengambil Yesung dariku akan dapat akibatnya! Lihat saja.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu, kutendang pintu itu setelah sebelumnya menaikkan kerah jaketku dan memastikan wajahku tak terlihat. Kudengar salah seorang wanita memekik kaget, lalu diikuti anak seusia Yesung yang tadi bercanda riang dengan Yesungku! Berani sekali dia.

"Siapa kau?" Lelaki tua disana berdiri. "Tidak sopan sekali masuk kerumah orang." Oh! Seharusnya kalian lebih pakai otak sedikit, kalian tidak mengunci pintu tadi, wajar saja aku bisa masuk seenaknya. Apa kalian mau mencelakai Yesungku ha? Bagaimana jika penjahat masuk lewat pintu ini? Kalian mau tanggung jawab kalau sampai Yesung terbunuh?

"S-siapa dia? A-aku merasa pernah melihatnya." Anak disamping Yesung bersembunyi kebelakang punggung Yesung. Haih! Kau sungguh membuatku muak! Jangan pernah menyentuh Yesungku dengan tangan menjijikanmu!

"J-jangan takut, sebaiknya aku bicara dengannya." Yesung menjawab, sok berani sekali dia, terakhir kali kami bertemu saja dia berteriak histeris meminta dilepaskan. Oh! Apa sekarang dia akan menyerahkan dirinya padaku secara percuma. Baguslah, aku tak perlu lagi main petak-umpet dan kejar-kejaran.

"Yesung, jangan! Dia berbahaya." Wanita tadi menarik tangan Yesung yang hampir mendekat padaku. Sialan sekali! "T-tidak _ahjumma_ , aku kenal dia kok. Mungkin dia tadi kerumah, lalu tidak menemukan aku disana, dan tanpa sengaja dia melihatku masuk kesini." Jelas Yesung, suaranya terdengar ketakutan.

Bagus sayang, ayo lebih mendekat padaku. "Jangan. Dia membawa senjata," Setelah wanita tadi melepaskannya sekarang malah pria tua penuh uban menarik tangan Yesung. Ck! Mau mati ya dia?

"Tidak apa, dia tak akan menyakitiku." Kenapa kau baru menyadari kalau aku tidak akan menyakitimu ha? "Jangan!" Pria tua itu brengs*k sekali.

Kesal, akhirnya aku mendekat kearah mereka. Sasaranku adalah wanita itu, yang sekarang sedang berdiri dengan gemetar. Sesampainya disana aku menyeringai melihat si pria tua memekik keras mengatakan jangan. Aku tetap saja memegang bahunya lalu mengarahkan pisau keleher wanita malang itu.

"J-jangan.." Oh! Ternyata itu Ryeowook, temannya Yesung di sekolah. Sekarang ia menatap kasihan ke arah Ibunya. "Lepaskan Yesung," Gumamku, sepertinya pria tua itu mengerti, dia segera melapaskan tangan Yesung.

Aku tertawa senang, kemudian tanganku mulai menyayat leher putihnya, menggoroknya dari kiri ke kanan secara cepat. Wanita itu tak sempat berteriak, darah langsung memuncrat dari lehernya. Kulihat dia tak bisa bernapas dengan benar, mungkin karena pisau ini sudah menancap menyentuh tenggorokannya.

" _EOMMA_!" Ryeowook berteriak keras melihat Ibunya aku bunuh, wanita itu jatuh, darahnya mengotori lantai rumah. Belum puas sampai sana, aku menduduki perutnya. Pisau yang tadi menancap di lehernya aku cabut, lalu mulai menusukkan kedada kirinya penuh emosi. Haha! Sepertinya tulangnya patah karena aku.

Mata wanita itu membelalak lebar, sepertinya aku berhasil menusuk ke jantung. "STOP!" Kudengar Yesung berteriak, ia terduduk lemas, sepertinya habis muntah. "B-berhenti.." Gumamnya lemas.

Aku berdiri, lalu menatap curiga pada pria tua. Kuraih sesuatu dalam saku jaket, itu adalah benda kedua kesukaanku. **DOR** __Langsung saja kutarik pelatuk pistol, dan berhasil mengenai kepalanya. " _Appa_!" Ryeowook berteriak lagi, kini ia sudah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menatap kepergian orang tuanya.

"KAU GILA?" Teriak Ryeowook, sepertinya aku tak perlu lagi menyembunyikan wajahku. Kuturunkan kerah jaketku lalu membuka sedikit topi, kutatap ia. " _Seonsaengnim_.." Suaranya terdengar ketakutan. "Mereka salah apa?!" Lirihnya lagi. Aku tidak menjawab, ku alihkan tatapanku pada Yesung.

Bibir Yesungku terlihat pucat, wajahnya juga ketakutan. " _Geumanhae_ ," Kudengar Yesung mengucapkan kata itu. Aku mulai mendekatinya, setelah sampai aku berjongkok, ku angkat dagunya. " _Uljima_." Kataku selembut mungkin, berusaha menenangkan. Ibu jariku bergerak menghapus airmata dipipinya.

Jadi selembut inikah wajah Yesung, sehangat inikah pipinya ketika airmata mengalir melewati? Oh Tuhan! Aku sungguh tak dapat menahan gairahku. Wajahnya terlalu menggoda.

Kucium kedua pipinya bergantian, beralih pada bibir pucatnya yang terbuka. " _Seonsaengnim_ boleh melakukan apapun asalkan jangan menyakiti bahkan membunuh orang-orang di dekatku." Dia merengek. Hei! Aku benci ini. Kenapa dia memanggilku begitu. Kenapa ia menatap seakan aku pembunuh?

"Mereka menyentuhmu, Yesung-ah." Bisikku lembut, kulihat ia bergidik. "Jangan menilai dari apa yang kau lihat _seonsaengnim_ , mereka berusaha melindungiku karena kau berbahaya!" Dia menatapku, apa-apaan mata itu? Dia membenciku, tatapannya terasa merendahkanku.

"AAWW!" Sialan, aku segera berbalik setelah merasakan entah itu pisau atau garpu menancap di punggungku, rasa panas, perih dan tentunya sakit mulai merambat. Ternyata Ryeowook yang melakukannya, sekarang ia memundur sambil mengarahkan pisau padaku.

Aku hanya terkekeh, lucu sekali anak ini. **DOR** Satu tembakan saja sudah berhasil membuatlah lumpuh. **DOR** Sekali lagi aku menembak dadanya, berusaha agar dia bisa tidur selamanya tanpa gangguan.

"Haha." Aku tertawa pelan, kemudian berbalik lagi untuk menghampiri Yesungku. Apa? Dia sudah tak ada. Kemana anak itu, apa dia mau bermain lagi malam-malam seperti ini? "Cobalah untuk lari, kemanapun juga, aku bisa menemukanmu. Aku mengenalmu, sayang." Teriakkanku menggema memenuhi ruangan sepi penuh darah itu. Aku mulai berjalan, aku merasa bahwa Yesung belum keluar dari rumah ini, dia hanya sembunyi, aku yakin itu.

Aku terus melangkah menyusuri dapur, mencari kesetiap inci ruangan namun tak ada apapun. "Kau tak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku," Aku bergumam senang, kemudian sebuah ide melintas dikepalaku.

"Yesung-ah, sepertinya Ibumu sudah pulang, ada mobil di depan rumahmu. Perempuan itu keluar, dia membuka pintu namun tak bisa." Aku berpura-pura melihat dari jendela yang kebetulan menghadap ke halaman rumah Yesung. Aku tahu titik kelemahan Yesung, yaitu ibunya sendiri. "B-benarkah?" Aha! Yesung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Iya, coba sini." Aku berbalik lalu melihat dia keluar dari tempat sempit di antara kulkas dan lemari besar, jadi tubuhnya sekecil itu hingga dia bisa masuk dan berhasil membuat aku tidak dapat melihatnya. Dia terus berjalan mendekat padaku. "Tidak bohong'kan?" Wajah cemasnya sangatlah menggemaskan.

"Iya, cepatlah. Lihat ibumu dari sini," Hingga akhirnya Yesung berdiri tepat disampingku. Langsung aja aku memegang kedua tangannya. "K-kau bohong!" Dia berseru tidak terima. "Seharusnya kau belajar dari pengalaman, sayang." Aku menggendongnya, sangat ringan seperti kapas.

"KAU BOHONG! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Yesung meronta seperti anak kucing yang biasanya aku peluk dengan paksa. "Tatap aku!" Bentakku membuat dia terdiam. Mata merahnya terarah pada kedua mataku, ada ketakutan disana.

"Kau hanya boleh mencintaiku. Tak siapapun termasuk Ibumu! Tidak boleh!" Aku bergumam, dan sangat yakin bahwa ia mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **Ucchan Note :** GORE + PEDO IS SO MUCH FUN~/digampar apalagi disini yemma imut2~ untung yefi chan ngajak kolab lagiXD ucchan akan berusaha walau deadlinenya mengerikan _ " review ne~! ^o^

 **Yefi Chan Note :** Hai! Hai! Ini adalah fic kolab Ucchan dan diriku. Semoga suka yah~ Kalau ada yang gak jelas mohon ditanyakan ^^

Niat review?!


	2. Chapter 2

**~BREAK UP~**

"Kau hanya boleh mencintaiku. Tak siapapun termasuk Ibumu! Tidak boleh!"

Aku mendengarnya. Mendengarnya berkata begitu dengan sangat lirih. Dan itu membuatku semakin ketakutan. "I-ibuku akan datang, dan memanggil polisi! Kau akan masuk penjara!" marahku sambil tetap berusaha berontak.

"… Begitu…?" bisik Kyu _s_ _e_ _ongsaengnim_ sambil mengeratkan pelukannya –mencegahku semakin berontak. "… Kalau begitu aku tinggal menyingkirkannya."

Aku terbelalak mendengar bisikannya. " _M-mwo_?! _Ani_! _Ani_! Jangan bunuh ibu! Kumohon! Hiks hiks! Aku sayang ibuku! Jangan bunuh ibuku! Kau jahat! Aku benci! Aku benci padamu!" marahku berulang-ulang dengan air mata yang telah sukses membasahi pipiku.

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan… lembut. "… Aku tidak akan membunuhnya jika kau menurut, sayang." Bisiknya tenang lalu menjilat telingaku.

Aku membelalak. Takut, aku takut! Tubuhku gemetaran sementara keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisku. "T-tidak mau! Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin ibuku! Kau orang jahat! Aku tidak mau! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Dia menatapku lagi. namun kali ini dengan pandangan yang sangat menakutkan. Seakan ingin menelanku hidup-hidup. "… Aku bukan orang jahat, sayang…" bisiknya lirih.

Tubuhku semakin gemetaran. "Hiks… kau jahat… kau orang jahat… kau bukan… hiks… guruku… kau Cuma… orang jahat…!"

"AKU BUKAN ORANG JAHAT!" Kyu _s_ _e_ _ongsaengnim_ membentakku marah. Dapat kulihat gurat kebencian diwajahnya. Dia benar-benar menakutkan! "AKU ORANG YANG MENCINTAIMU! KAU MILIKKU! TAK ADA ORANG LAIN YANG BOLEH MENYENTUHMU!"

 **~NO ONE~**

Kau milikku.

Milikku.

Milikku. Milikku. Milikku. Milikku. Milikku. Milikku. Milikku. Milikku. Milikku. Milikku. Milikku. Milikku. Milikku. Milikku. Milikku. Milikku. Milikku. Milikku. Milikku. Milikku. Milikku. Milikku.

SELAMANYA KAU MILIKKU!

Walau kau menangis, membentak, mengatakan kau membenciku, tapi aku tahu, kelak kau akan bahagia dan berterima kasih padaku karena membawamu pergi dari tempat ini. Suatu saat kau akan mengakui perasaanmu padaku. Suatu saat nanti… kau akan menerimaku.

"Hiks… kau orang jahat… kau membunuh Wookie… juga paman dan bibi… kau jahat…"

"Aku melakukannya untukmu, sayang… agar tidak ada yang menyakitimu lagi…" kataku sambil mencium telinganya. Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya tersentak, lalu kembali gemetar.

"… Kau menyakitiku…"

Aku menggeram marah mendengar bisikan lirihnya. "Aku tidak pernah memukulmu atau melukaimu! Kenapa kau bilang aku menyakitimu, sayang…?" tanyaku putus asa. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak menangis? Walau kuakui wajah ketakutanmu membuatku bergairah.

"Kau… membunuh orang-orang yang kusayangi…!" isakkannya semakin menjadi.

… Apa tadi dia bilang? Orang-orang yang disayangi?! "Kau hanya boleh menyayangiku! Mereka tidak pantas mendapat rasa sayangmu! Mereka hanya akan melukaimu!"

"Tidak! Mereka sangat menyayangiku! Wookie adalah teman mainku sejak kecil! _S_ _e_ _ongsaeng_ kejam! Kau tidak pernah mengerti!"

Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti segalanya tentangmu. Bahkan segalanya yang tidak kau ketahui. Aku tahu segalanya. Karena aku mencintaimu. Dirimu. Milikku.

"… Jadi… kau bahagia jika ada mereka…?"

Yesung mengangguk dengan air mata yang masih aktif mengalir.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "… Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Dan dalam sekali gerakan, aku membekap mulut dan hidungnya dengan sapu tangan yang sudah kububuhi obat bius. Yesung memberontak, namun lama kelamaan gerakannya melemah dan berhenti sama sekali.

Aku mengangkatnya _bridal style_ , lalu mengecup bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Tenang saja, sayang. Aku pasti akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Apapun itu. aku pasti akan mengabulkannya.

… Tapi tolong.

Jangan pernah memintaku untuk melepaskanmu.

Karena aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya.

… Tidak akan pernah.

 **~DOLL~**

Ibu… ayah… Wookie… paman… bibi…? Kalian… dimana…?

"Yesungie…!"

"Jangan!"

"Tolong…!"

"Tolong kami…!"

"CEPAT LARI!"

"… Ibu mencintaimu."

…

DEG

Aku tersentak kaget. Terbangun dari tidurku. Aku mimpi buruk… tentang ayah, ibu, paman bibi, dan juga Wookie. Aku mimpi mereka-

Hm? Dimana ini…? Ini bukan kamar tidurku…? Kamar ini bernuansa hitam kelam dengan aura negative yang entah kenapa… membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Kamar ini sangat gelap… aku harus menyalakan lampu.

Aku bergerak perlahan, meraba-raba, dan menemukan sesuatu yang tipis dan panjang. Sepertinya tali lampu duduk. Aku menariknya sekali, dan seketika ruangan itu menjadi lebih terang. Aku memicingkan mataku dan memandang sekeliling.

Manikku terhenti disesosok… manusia…? Apa itu boneka? Aku perlahan turun dari ranjang _queen size_ itu, lalu melangkah ragu kearah sosok itu. semakin aku mendekat, sosok itu semakin terlihat jelas.

Seketika aku terbelalak. "Wookie…?" lirihku tak percaya. Bukankah Wookie sudah... napasku seakan terhenti saat melihat dua sosok ' _manusia'_ lain di samping kanan dan kirinya. "… P-paman…? Bibi…?" tanganku terulur, gemetaran, bermaksud menyentuh Wookie. Kulitnya dingin. Itu yang pertama kupikirkan.

"Wookie… bangun…" aku menepuk pipinya pelan. Namun matanya tak mau terbuka. Aku semakin ketakutan. Aku mengeraskan tepukanku pada pipinya. "Wookie…! Wookie…! Bangun! Bangun!"

Namun tak ada respon.

Aku beralih pada paman dan bibi. Berusaha membangunkan mereka. "P-paman… bangun…! Bibi juga…! Tolong bangun…!"

Tak ada respon dari mereka. Tubuh mereka dingin, wajah mereka pucat, dan… mereka tidak bernapas. Mendadak aku merasa kakiku melemah, sehingga membuatku terjatuh. Tidak… mereka memang sudah mati…! Tapi kenapa tidak ada bekas luka ditubuh mereka…?

Kyuhyun… ini pasti ulahnya. Aku takut… seseorang… tolong aku…

Aku memeluk lututku yang gemetaran. Isakkanku mulai keluar lagi. aku takut… aku tidak mau disini… aku benci disini… aku tidak mau melihat mereka… aku tidak mau melihat mereka yang sudah mati… aku ingin pergi dari sini…

"Ibu… hiks… tolong Sungie…" aku menggeleng. "Ibu…"

Krieet

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, sayang…?"

Tubuhku terpaku. Dapat kurasakan wajahku menegang. Aku menoleh perlahan, dan menemukan wajah _s_ _e_ _ongsaengnim_ ku yang tampak senang. Aku kembali dihinggapi rasa takutku. "J-jangan mendekat…!" kataku sambil perlahan memundurkan diriku sendiri, menjauh darinya.

"Kenapa sayang…? Kau tidak suka bonekanya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Wookie serta paman dan bibi.

Aku menggeleng dengan air mata yang turun semakin deras dari kedua sarang obsidianku. "Tidak suka! Aku sangat tidak suka! Hiks! Kenapa?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada mereka?!"

Kyuhyun diam menatapku. Ia tersenyum, lalu beralih kearah Wookie, paman, dan bibi. "Baiklah jika kau tidak menyukai mereka. Aku akan membakarnya."

Aku terbelalak. " _M-mwo_?!"

"Kalau kau tidak menyukai mereka, artinya mereka sudah tidak berguna lagi." Kyuhyun menarik tali yang melingkari leher ketiga boneka itu, lalu menyeret mereka pergi.

Aku terbelalak. "T-tidak! Berhenti!" pekikku panik. Pandanganku mengabur ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang menghilang di balik pintu bersama Wookie paman dan bibi. Aku memaksakan diriku berdiri, namun mustahil karena kakiku seakan mati rasa. Akhirnya aku menarik diriku sendiri menuju pintu, dan meraih gagang pintu dengan susah payah. Setelah keluar dari kamar dingin dan pengap itu, aku menoleh kesekeliling.

Dimana Kyuhyun?

Aku menyusuri lorong rumah yang suram dan berdebu itu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Aku terus merangkak secepat yang kubisa, mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Hidungku tiba-tiba mencium bau yang mencurigakan. Bau itu berasal dari… halaman…?

Aku lalu merangkak menuju halaman rumah, dan yang kulihat mampu membuat tubuhku menegang.

Dibawah sinar rembulan, nampak tiga tubuh orang yang kusayangi dipenuhi oleh kobaran api merah. Itu… Wookie, paman, dan bibi…! Dapat kulihat tubuh mereka hangus dengan cepat ditelan api yang ganas itu.

"TIDAK! WOOKIE! PAMAN! BIBI!" pekikku histeris. Aku merangkak menuju mereka, bermaksud menyentuh mereka, namun sebuah tangan telah memelukku erat, membuatku tak mampu bergerak lebih jauh. Aku menoleh, dan mendapati Kyuhyunlah yang memelukku. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak!" jawabnya cepat.

"Lepaskan!" pekikku lagi, berusaha berontak. Namun Kyuhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Lepaskan…! Hiks…! Tolong lepaskan…" lirihku putus asa.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau kau terbakar, sayang. Kau terlalu berharga…" bisiknya tepat ditelingaku sehingga membuatku merinding.

"… Kenapa… kau melakukan ini… padaku…?" tanyaku putus asa. "Kenapa aku…?"

Kyuhyun mengelus pipiku. "… Itu karena kau spesial. Kau milikku, Yesungie…" dapat kurasakan deru napasnya mengenai tengkukku. "Kau hanya milikku…"

Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi. Kyuhyun sudah gila. Dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyadarkannya. Aku ingin berteriak, namun aku sadar. Rumah milik Kyuhyun berada hampir diperbatasan kota, dan tidak ada rumah lain disekelilingnya. Mobil dan motor juga sepertinya jarang lewat.

Walau aku berteriak, memaki, meminta tolong, tidak akan ada yang menolongku.

"Tenang Yesungie… aku sudah menyiapkan boneka yang lebih bagus dari mereka." Kyuhyun menggendongku menjauhi tubuh Wookie dan paman serta bibi yang telah tidak terbentuk lagi. aku mendongak, menatapnya yang tersenyum senang. "Aku baru saja selesai menjahitnya tadi."

Dia lalu membawaku kesebuah ruangan yang hanya memiliki pencahayaan minim. Aku terdiam melihat sosok yang tampak duduk disebuah kursi kayu didepanku. Dia tertunduk, rambut sebahunya tergerai menutupi wajah kosongnya, tubuhnya tampak putih pucat, dan… jahitan dilehernya… juga bekas darah yang belum kering menetes…

Dapat kurasakan ciuman Kyuhyun disuraiku. "Bagaimana, kau suka, sayang?"

… Sosok itu…

… Ibu.

 **~BROKEN~**

Aku memeluknya. Sudah hampir sejam ini, namun tak ada respon darinya. Dia tetap diam, walau aku mengajaknya bicara. Aku tidak suka jika diam terus seperti ini. Apalagi wajah kosongnya yang seakan tidak punya semangat hidup. Boneka ibunya kusimpan dilantai bawah jika suatu-waktu ia ingin melihatnya.

"Sayang… kau mau makan apa malam ini?" tanyaku lembut sambil menghirup bau _vanilla_ dari ceruk lehernya. Tapi dia tetap diam. Tak menjawab. Matanya menatap kosong entah kemana, sementara bibirnya tertutup rapat. Tak berniat bersuara sama sekali.

"Sayang…" panggilku lagi. namun dia masih diam. Aku mulai merasa marah. Kenapa dia mendiamkanku? Apa salahku? Apa dia sengaja ingin membuatku marah? Huh! Akan kubuat dia bicara!

Aku menghempaskan Yesung keranjang dan menindihnya. Bibirku mulai menjamah bibir merahnya, sementara tanganku telah merayap kedalam kaos tshirtnya. Namun wajahnya masih datar walau aku sudah memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Aku semakin memperdalam ciumanku, sementara tanganku mulai memilin _nipple_ Yesung. Tanganku yang lain meraba pahanya yang terbuka karena dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut yang cukup lebar bagian bawahnya. Dapat kurasakan tubuhku semakin bergairah. Tanganku masuk kedalam celananya, dan menemukan junior mungilnya. Segera kukocok junior mungil itu tanpa melepas ciumanku.

Lalu ciumanku turun menuju lehernya. Aku menggigitnya kecil dan menjilatnya seduktif sehingga meninggalkan tanda dileher putihnya. Tanganku semakin aktif mengocok junior mungil yang bahkan tak sampai setengah dari kepalan tanganku.

Nikmat… sangat nikmat… Yesungieku memang sangat menggairahkan… aku dapat merasakan celanaku sangat ketat sekarang. Baru saja aku hendak melepaskan celanaku, namun sebuah suara lirih menghentikan gerakanku.

"Kau menyakitiku."

 **~HURTS~**

"Kau menyakitiku."

Itulah kata yang keluar dari bibirku. Walau sejujurnya tubuhku tak merasakan apa-apa. Namun pikiranku dapat merasakannya. Kembali mengingatnya. Mengingat mereka. Orang yang dia bunuh.

… Ibu… kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku…?

Aku membuang muka perlahan, menatap kearah samping, tak mau dia melihat wajah menyedihkanku. Aku menutup mataku, kembali membayangkan betapa damainya hidupku sebelum jatuh kedalam perangkapnya.

Dapat kurasakan cairan hangat yang turun dari sudut mataku –entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Aku sering menangis hari ini.

Aku benci… aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Perkosa saja aku. Aku tidak perduli. Aku menyerah. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

… Tolong bunuh aku.

"…" dapat kurasakan tubuh Kyuhyun berpindah dari atasku. Lalu ada sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Dia… memelukku…? "Mian… maafkan aku…"

… Aku diam. Tidak menjawab. Tidak mau menjawab.

"Maafkan aku…"

"Maafkan aku…" "Maafkan aku…" "Maafkan aku…" "Maafkan aku…" "Maafkan aku…"

Hanya kata-kata itu yang kudengar semalaman. Dan tak lama kemudian, aku jatuh tertidur.

… Aku merindukan… ibu…

 **~SILENCE~**

"Yesungie… Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu."

Aku terus memeluknya. Menciumnya. Membelainya. Apapun untuknya. Aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaannya. Bahkan aku terus berkata bahwa aku mencintainya. Jawab aku, jawab aku, sayang… ayolah. Kau sangat menyebalkan jika begini. Yang kau lakukan hanyalah berkedip dan bernapas. Sama sekali tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirmu.

Aku ingin mendengar suaramu, sayang. Bicaralah.

"…"

Tapi bibir _cherry_ itu terus diam. Tak bergerak, tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Seakan bibir itu adalah benda mati. Tapi kau hidup. Kau hidup, sayang… jadi berbicaralah, sebagaimana orang hidup bicara!

"Jawab aku, sayang… kenapa kau diam…?" tanyaku lembut. "Kau tidak lapar…? Tadi kusuapi juga tidak mau. Padahal itu ayam goreng kesukaanmu loh."

"…" dia masih diam hingga membuatku frustasi.

"JAWAB AKU!" bentakku marah sambil mencengkram bahunya, memaksanya menghadapku. "KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA, HAH?! SIALAN! CEPAT JAWAB AKU SEBELUM AKU MEMUKULMU!"

Namun Yesung tampak masa bodo. Dia membuang muka. Tak menggubrisku sama sekali.

Aku menggeram. Berani sekali dia- ah… tunggu. Kurasa aku tahu cara agar membuatnya menjawabku lagi.

"Kim Heechul." Kataku dengan seringai mengerikan diwajahku.

Yesung nampak terbelalak. Ia menoleh kearahku dengan wajah horor.

Seringai diwajahku semakin mengembang. "Dia kakak sepupumu 'kan…?" tanyaku dengan suara rendah. "Kulihat kau sangat dekat dengannya… ah… aku tahu alamat rumahnya… bagaimana kalau aku mengunjunginya besok?" sejujurnya aku tidak tahu alamat rumah Kim Heechul, tapi aku hanya ingin menggertak Yesung.

Yesung semakin membelalak. "J-jangan sentuh kakakku! Kumohon!" air matanya yang sudah hampir seharian ini tak kulihat, kembali jatuh. Aku langsung merasa kesal. Sebegitu pentingnyakah dia bagimu?

Hmph. Yang penting Yesungieku sudah berbicara lagi. Aku kembali memeluknya. "Bagus. Kau sudah bicara lagi. Teruslah berbicara Yesungie… Aku ingin mendengar suaramu." Bisikku. "Ceritakan padaku tentang hari ini, Yesungie… apa kau gembira…?"

Dia terdiam. Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya yang gemetaran. "Kenapa kau gemetar sayang…? Apa ACnya terlalu dingin?" Aku meraih remot AC dan menaikkan suhu agar Yesungieku tersayang tidak kedinginan. Hampir semenit, namun Yesung tetap tak bersuara.

"Lebih baik kau bicara sekarang, sebelum aku mengunjungi sepupu tersayangmu itu."

Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya menegang, dan sayup-sayup aku mendengarnya bersuara. "Hari ini… hari yang… buruk… aku benci… hari ini…"

Aku mendengus. "Aku tidak suka ceritamu. Nyanyikan aku lagu, sayang."

"… _Sarang… cham… apeuda… neomu apeuda_ …"

Aku memejamkan mataku. Mendengar tiap bait nyanyiannya. Merasakan kesakitan ditiap nadanya.

… Dan entah kenapa aku menyukainya.

 **~HERO~**

Ini sudah hari ketigaku sejak tinggal bersama Kyuhyun. Dia tidak memperbolehkanku keluar rumah ketika dia mengajar di sekolah. Jadi disinilah aku, dirumahnya, meringkuk di dalam selimut. Aku ingin kabur, namun aku takut Kyuhyun akan melukai Heechul _hyung_ …

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauannya. Aku tidak mau Heechul _hyung_ yang sangat kusayangi mati ditangannya. Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Bahkan meski aku harus mati membusuk disini, Heechul _hyung_ tidak boleh terluka karena Kyuhyun.

" _Sudah, jangan menangis lagi Yesungie! Ini kubelikan es krim kesukaanmu! Jangan menangis lagi!"_

" _Anak lelaki tidak boleh cengeng! Ayo berhenti menangis!"_

" _Tenang saja! aku akan melindungimu! Tidak akan ada yang macam-macam padamu! Aku janji!"_

Aku memejamkan mataku mengingat semua kebaikan Heechul _hyung_. _Hyung_ yang lebih tua 5 tahun dariku itu sangat menyayangiku. Dia selalu melindungi dan menolongku. Bahkan jika ada anak yang menjahatiku, Heechul _hyung_ tidak akan segan memukul anak itu.

Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan _hyung_ yang sangat kusayangi itu mati.

Aku menghela napas. Aku merindukan kehidupanku yang dulu. Seandainya… Kyuhyun tidak ada didunia ini… hidupku pasti akan bahagia. Sayangnya… inilah kenyataannya. Kyuhyun nyata. Hadir dihidupku. Dan menghancurkan segalanya.

… Aku hanya anak kecil… kenapa dia bisa sekejam itu padaku…? Membunuh orang-orang terdekatku dengan alasan konyol dan egois. Aku marah, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yah… memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan?

" _Aku akan melindungimu!"_

 **BRAK**

Drap

Drap

Drap

Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara pintu depan yang dibuka kasar, juga derap langkah kaki yang tengah berlari. Apa itu Kyuhyun…? Tubuhku kembali gemetaran.

Tidak… tidak…! Tuhan tolong aku…!

BRAK

"YESUNGIE?!"

Aku membelalak saat tahu siapa yang datang. "H-Heebongie _hyung_ …?"

Drap

Drap

Heechul hyung memelukku sangat erat. "Syukurlah… syukurlah kau masih hidup…" bisiknya berulang kali. "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu…"

"A-apa yang hyung lakukan disini…?" tanyaku takut. Aku takut Kyuhyun akan pulang dan melihat kami. Dia pasti akan membunuh Heechul _hyung_. Aku takut…

"Aku kesini untuk menyelamatkanmu! Ayo pulang!" Heechul _hyung_ menggendongku, dan berbalik berlari keluar kamar, kaki panjangnya menyusuri lorong rumah dengan cepat, namun langkahnya mendadak terhenti.

Aku mendongak, dan terkejut saat melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri dihadapan kami dengan ekspresi menakutkannya.

… Kyuhyun…

Seketika tubuhku gemetar. Kuremas kemeja Heechul hyung dengan penuh ketakutan. " _H-hyuung_ … dia akan membunuhmu… hiks…"

Heechul _hyung_ menatapku sejenak, ia lalu mendengus. "Kau kira aku selemah itu hah? Begini-begini aku jago _taekwondo_! Tenang saja, kita pasti akan pergi dari sini, Yesungie!"

Aku semakin ketakutan saat menangkap ekspresi penuh kebencian diwajah Kyuhyun. " _A-ani_ _hyung_ … hiks… tolong pergi…! Aku tidak mau dia melukaimu… dia sudah membunuh ibu… dan… hiks… Wookie…"

Heechul _hyung_ mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jangan takut. Kau ingat? Aku pahlawanmu 'kan?" bisiknya ditelingaku. "Aku pasti akan mengalahkannya, dan saat kita pulang nanti aku akan membelikanmu es krim!" Heechul hyung menurunkanku dari gendongannya, lalu memberikanku kunci mobilnya. "Cepat keluar, aku akan menyusulmu! Masuk kedalam mobil dan berjanjilah kau tidak akan keluar sampai aku datang nanti."

Aku menerima kunci itu dengan masih sedikit terisak. " _Hyuung_ … hiks… aku tidak mau pergi… aku ingin bersama denganmu…" tangisku kembali pecah.

Heechul _hyung_ mengacak suraiku lembut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. "Kau harus tahu Yesungie, aku melakukan semua ini untukmu. Kau mau mengecewakanku?"

Aku sontak menggeleng.

Heechul _hyung_ tersenyum. "Bagus. Pergilah. Aku akan menyusulmu. Aku janji."

Aku menyeka air mataku lalu mengangguk yakin. Aku segera melesat pergi lewat pintu belakang setelah sebelumnya menatap sekilas ekspresi Kyuhyun.

… Dia marah. Aku yakin itu.

Heebongie _hyung_ … kau sudah berjanji, bukan…? Aku percaya! Kau akan segera menyusulku!

Aku berlari kehalaman belakang, dan melompati pagar yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Kemudian aku berlari memutar kedepan rumah, dan menemukan sebuah mobil merah menyala dengan motif mawar. Aku yakin mobil itu milik _hyung_ ku. Dia memang sedikit aneh.

Aku segera masuk kedalam mobil dan menguncinya. Aku lalu menunggu dengan was-was. Mataku tak pernah lepas dari pintu depan rumah. Belum ada tanda-tanda akan dibuka. Apa Heechul _hyung_ baik-baik saja…? tidak aku harus percaya!

Hampir 2 menit aku menunggu, tapi Heechul _hyung_ belum keluar. Terbersit dalam pikiranku untuk keluar dan mencarinya, namun aku kembali mengingat janjiku pada Heechul _hyung_ untuk menunggu di dalam mobil.

Apa yang harus kulakukan…? Aku khawatir pada Heechul hyung dan-

Tok

Tok

"SAYANG…"

DEG

Aku sontak menoleh keasal suara, dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang telah berlumuran darah tengah mengetuk kaca mobil.

"BUKA PINTUNYA…"

DEG

DEG

DEG

"HEEBONGIE _HYUUUNGG_!" pekikku takut. Namun Kyuhyun masih mengetuk kaca mobil dengan wajah mengerikannya. Aku takut! Dimana Heechul _hyung_?! Tidak! Tidak mungkin dia mati! Walau tidak dapat es krim juga tidak apa-apa! Yang penting aku menginginkan Heechul _hyung_ ku kembali!

" _NAMJA_ BRENGSEK ITU SUDAH MATI… AYO… BUKA PINTUNYA…"

Monster! Dia monster! Dengan tubuh gemetar aku meraih kunci mobil yang diberikan Heechul _hyung_ padaku, lalu menyalakan mobil.

"SAYANG… CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!" sepertinya Kyuhyun bisa membaca gelagatku. Ketukannya dipintu semain keras. Bahkan ada retakan kecil dikaca karena perbuatannya.

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Heechul _hyung_ sudah mati. Kata-kata itu terngiang dibenakku. Dan itu membuat rasa benciku pada Kyuhyun semakin tak terbendung. Aku segera menjalankan mobil dengan susah payah –mengingat tubuh pendekku, dan aku tidak pernah mengendarai mobil sebelumnya.

Aku terus menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh. Tak memperdulikan teriakan Kyuhyun dibelakangku.

Benci. Aku benci. Aku benci. Dia membunuh Heechul _hyung_. TIDAK ADA MAAF UNTUKNYA!

 **~GONE~**

Aku menatap mobil yang semakin menjauh itu. Wajahku memucat dan tubuhku gemetar. Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana kalau Yesungieku mengalami kecelakaan?! Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat yang mengganggunya?! AARGHH! INI GARA-GARA _NAMJA_ KIM ITU!

Aku berlari masuk kedalam rumah, dan menemukan sosok yang sangat kubenci tengah merangkak berusaha keluar dari rumahku. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan darah. Napasnya juga tersengal.

Dia tersenyum mengejek. "Yesungieku sudah pergi, huh…? Baguslah. Kau tidak akan… bisa melukainya lagi…"

"BRENGSEK!" makiku murka.

Dia memejamkan matanya. "Hhh… aku senang… setidaknya Yesungie… bisa lepas darimu…"

Aku menatapnya dengan mata melotot.

BERANINYA DIA…

Perlahan tanganku turun dan mengambil pistol yang tersemat diikat pinggangku.

SEBAIKNYA KAU HATI-HATI DALAM BICARA.

… KARENA MEMBUATKU MARAH, SAMA JUGA DENGAN MENCARI MATI!

DOR

 **~ERASED~**

Aku membuka mataku. Dan yang pertama kuingat adalah wajah Heechul _hyung_. Air mataku kembali jatuh. Apa yang telah kulakukan…? Jika saja saat itu aku tidak meninggalkan Heechul _hyung_ sendiri, mungkin saja dia masih hidup sekarang…

 **BRUGH**

Aku terbelalak. Rasanya… aku menabrak pohon waktu mengendarai mobil Heechul hyung dan… pingsan… lalu dimana aku sekarang? Aku celingukkan, menemukan sebuah kamar yang cukup luas. Dan tempat tidur yang kutiduri ini sangatlah empuk.

Krieet

"Huh? Sepertinya kau sudah sadar!"

Yesung menoleh keasal suara dan menemukan seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia terbelalak saat mengenali siapa anak itu. "S-Siwon _sunbae_?"

Anak itu mengernyit. "Ah, kau mengenalku? Berapa umurmu?"

"11 tahun…" jawabku. Siwon manggut-manggut.

"Huh, aku menemukanmu didalam mobil aneh. Kau menabrak pohon dan pingsan. Aku bahkan harus menggunakan tongkat besi untuk mengeluarkanmu dari mobil itu." ujarnya. "Kenapa kau mengendarai mobil? Bukannya kau terlalu muda?"

Aku menunduk. "Um… itu…"

"Sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan." Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Yesung…" jawabku sambil mendongak, menatap wajah Siwon yang entah kenapa… terlihat aneh.

"Baiklah, kau mainan baruku mulai sekarang!" aku terbelalak. Apa katanya?! "Kau harus melakukan semua yang kukatakan!"

"K-kenapa aku harus mematuhimu?!" tanyaku heran.

"Jangan cerewet!" ia mendorongku hingga jatuh terlentang diatas tempat tidur. "Pertama, layani aku!"

Aku membelalak. "Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!"

"Berisik! Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan memberitahu guru konseling dan Kyuhyun _s_ _e_ _ongsaengnim_ , kalau kau mengendarai mobil tanpa sim!"

 **DEG**

Tubuhku menegang. "T-tolong jangan beritahu _s_ _e_ _ongsaengnim_!" pintaku terbata. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi!

Siwon mengernyit, sepertinya dia bingung kenapa aku tiba-tiba ketakutan. "Bagus. Kalau begitu layani aku!" bentaknya sambil menanggalkan celanaku dengan kasar.

:

:

"Ini, makanlah!" Siwon menendang piring makan untuk anjing yang telah diisinya dengan makanan anjing. Aku menatap piring anjing itu dengan tatapan kosong. "Kenapa? Kau tidak lapar? Cepat makan!"

"T-tapi ini… makanan anjing…" cicitku takut.

"Benar sekali!" Siwon mendorong kepalaku kasar hingga membuatku jatuh kelantai. "Maka makanlah seperti anjing! Atau kau mau aku memberitahu Kyuhyun _s_ _e_ _ongsaengnim_?!"

Aku dengan cepat menggeleng. Dengan tubuh gemetaran aku mulai memakan makanan anjing itu. Air mataku jatuh dan terjilat olehku. Asin… sangat asin… Siwon terus memperlakukanku seperti ini. Apalagi dia sama sekali tidak memberikanku pakaian. Akhirnya aku hanya menjadi mainan di kamarnya yang luas ini. Dia tidak mengijinkanku keluar kamar. Mungkin dia takut orang tuanya akan melihatku. Ini sudah hari ketigaku bersamanya… dan dia selalu memasukiku kapanpun dia mau tanpa memperdulikan aku.

Aku tersentak saat merasa ada yang menepuk _butt_ ku. Aku menoleh kebelakang dengan tubuh gemetaran. "Apa yang kau… lakukan…?"

Siwon tidak peduli. Dia mulai mencubit _butt_ ku dengan kasar. Tanpa basa-basi ia melepas celananya, dan mulai memasukiku lagi. Padahal kami baru saja melakukannya sejam yang lalu.

"AKH!" Aku merintih saat merasakan sakit dibagian bawahku. Siwon terus menyodokku dengan kasar, tak peduli jika aku merasa sakit. Dia hanya ingin merasakan kenikmatan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Lanjutkan makanmu!" bentaknya kesal. Aku kembali menoleh kedepan, dan dengan tubuh yang terhentak melanjutkan makanku. Air mataku kembali bercucuran. Sakit. Sakit sekali. "Kh… hiks…" tubuhku terasa semakin lemah, hingga tubuh bagian atasku pun jatuh. Aku mengepalkan tanganku saat merasa bagian bawahku seakan dibelah menjadi dua.

Aku benci… aku benci merasakan ini…

"A-aah…" sepertinya Siwon telah mengeluarkan semennya. Aku langsung merasa perutku kembung. Perutku penuh dengan cairannya. "Huh… lumayanlah."

Aku memejamkan mataku dengan napas tersengal. Aku lelah… lalu ambruk kelantai.

Tok Tok

"Ah, sepertinya mereka sudah datang." Aku membuka sedikit mataku, dan melihat Siwon melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya. Siapa mereka…?

Krieet

"Hei, Siwon ah, mana _namja_ yang kau- ohhh~ apa itu dia~?"

Aku terbelalak melihat sekelompok anak lelaki, sepertinya anak kelas 6… apa yang mereka lakukan disini?

"Ya, itu dia! Ingat, satu ronde bayar 500 won padaku~!" Siwon tertawa sambil menuntun teman-temannya kearahku. "Aku baru saja selesai menggunakannya!"

"Wuah… seksi~! Eh? Bukankah dia Yesung? adik kelas disekolah kita?"

Siwon mengernyit. "Ah… itu menjelaskan kenapa dia sampai tahu namaku." Siwon melangkah menuju sofa, dan duduk disana sambil memandangiku dengan seringainya. "Ya, kalian boleh mulai."

Teman-teman Siwon mulai mendekatiku dengan wajah bernafsu mereka. Salah seorang dari mereka memaksaku untuk menungging, dan tanpa basa-basi memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubangku. Ia lalu menggenjotku dengan kasar. Sementara dua temannya yang lain memaksaku mengulum junior mereka.

… Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menurut…

… Ini lebih baik… dibanding bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

 **~LOST~**

Aku mengacak suraiku frustasi. Sudah hampir seminggu aku kehilangan jejak Yesung. Dan rasa takut itu semakin besar. Aku sudah mencarinya disemua tempat, tapi aku tetap tak menemukannya.

"Sayang… kau dimana…?" bisikku sedih sambil terus melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri lorong sekolah. "… Aku merindukanmu…"

"Woah~ bukankah dia anak kelas 5, Siwon ah?! benar-benar seksi!"

Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang dari dalam gudang sekolah.

"Ya~ aku beruntung karena menemukannya~! Aku bisa memakainya kapanpun aku mau!"

"Wuah… aku iri padamu, Siwon ah!"

Aku mengendap-endap masuk kedalam gudang tua itu, dan menemukan beberapa anak kelas 6 yang tampak sibuk menonton sesuatu dihp salah seorang dari mereka. Namanya Siwon kalau tidak salah, siswa yang sangat terhormat karena kaya raya.

Apa yang mereka lihat? Aku beruntung karena keadaan digudang ini sangat gelap sehingga aku mampu mengendap-endap tanpa ketahuan. Mereka tengah duduk membelakangiku. Aku dengan berjingkat mendekati mereka, dan mengintip apa yang mereka tonton.

… Ye… Sung…? Dia tampak menderita... Mulutnya penuh dengan pen*s, begitupula _butt_ nya…

… Choi Siwon… huh…? Dan… teman-temannya ini… aku janji… aku akan… mengunjungi mereka… malam… ini…

Tunggu aku Yesungie… aku akan datang dan menyelamatkanmu…

… AKU JANJI.

 **~JUST YOU~**

"Aah! Akh! Khh! Uhhk!" aku terus merintih setiap Siwon memasukiku. Seperti sudah kebiasaan, dia pasti akan memasukiku. Dia juga memperlakukanku seperti pembantu –walau hanya didalam kamarnya. Dia juga memperlakukanku seperti binatang.

… Tidak apa… yang penting aku tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun…

 **BRAK**

Aku sontak menoleh kearah pintu kamar yang didobrak paksa. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah yang benar-benar terlihat marah.

Tidak heran mengapa dia bisa sampai kesini karena dia tahu rumah Siwon, Siwon'kan juga muridnya. Dan yang aneh, apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia akan membawaku bersamanya lagi?!

"K-Kyuhyun _s_ _e_ _ongsaengnim_?!" Siwon tergagap. "Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?! Dimana _bodyguard_ ku?! PELAYAN! ADA PENYUSUP!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, dan menunjukkan pisau ditangannya. "Aku sudah membunuh mereka semua." Siwon membelalak. "Termasuk teman-teman brengsekmu."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu _s_ _e_ _ongsaengnim_?!"

"KENAPA?!" Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya. "KARENA KAU BERANI MENYENTUH MILIKKU!"

Siwon tercengang. "M-maksudmu Yesung?!"

Kyuhyun semakin mendekati kami. "Tepat sekali. Dia milikku. HANYA AKU."

Siwon tampak gemetaran, apalagi dengan pisau ditangan Kyuhyun. "J-jangan mendekat! Ambil saja dia!"

"Kau kira masalah akan selesai begitu saja?" Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Kau harus membayarnya."

 **SLEB**

Aku menatap kepala Siwon yang menggelinding jatuh kelantai, dan iikuti oleh tubuhnya. Darah memuncrat mewarnai lantai marmer berwarna putih di kamar Siwon. Aku hanya bisa tercengang dengan perasaan perut mual.

Kyuhyun memelukku dengan tubuh gemetaran. "Maaf… sayang… maaf… karena aku kurang cepat, kau jadi begini… aku janji aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu lagi. tidak akan pernah."

Aku menatap kosong kedepan. Aku terjebak lagi dengannya…? Orang yang telah membunuh Heechul _hyung_ …?

"Sayang? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, dan menatapku khawatir.

Aku membalas tatapan matanya dingin.

 **~HATRED~**

"Aku… lebih baik dijadikan 'bahan giliran', dijadikan budak, disiksa, diperlakukan seperti sampah, dari pada kembali padamu!"

 **To Be Continue**

 **Yefi Chan Note :** Hai! Hai! Saya kembali lagi nih~ XD Bagaimana chap 2 nya? Namanya juga fic kolab, ya wajarlah kalau gaje, apalagi diriku kolabnya sama Ucchan nan jauh di sana~ dan hanya tuker ide vie bbm X3 semoga suka ne~ Review juseyo~

 **Ucchan Note :** AAAAAAAAA! MIAN! KACAU BANGET!TWT untuk chap ini ucchan yang ketik, jadi mian kalau gaya bahasanya bedaTWT" yefi chan ngebantuin ngasih ide cerita agar sampai 4000an, tapi masih gak pdXD semoga diterima ne

N soal gimana heechul tau yesung ada di rumah kyuhyun.. hanya heechul dan Tuhan yang tahu'-')b /digampar rame2

Besok Ucchan terima rapor.. semoga dapat nilai yg lumayan, n paling penting bisa naik kelasTwT gomawo~

Oh Iya! UCCHAN DISINI ADALAH UCCHAN SI AIMIKKA CLOUDY YAH~

 **THIS IS AIMIKKA CLOUDY-AUTUMN CLOUDY XD**

 **GOMAWO~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~HARTED~**

"Aku… lebih baik dijadikan 'bahan giliran', dijadikan budak, disiksa, diperlakukan seperti sampah, dari pada harus kembali padamu!" Yesung berkata seperti itu dengan kedua mata tepat menatap padaku. Aku mengerti! Sungguh mengerti jika Yesung sangatlah membenciku. Kebenciannya sangat terlihat hingga ia mengatakan hal bodoh seperti tadi.

Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa dia mau disiksa, diperkosa siang dan malam daripada bersamaku yang statusnya bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh lebih dari bibir. Mungkin aku memang pernah memegang kemaluan ataupun menyentuh titik sensitif di dadanya. Tapi aku tak pernah lebih dari itu, meski gairahku memuncak aku akan tetap menahannya agar tak menyakitinya.

"Enyahlah dari hadapanku, aku ingin disini saja!" Yesung meringkuk menjauhiku, suaranya terdengar sumbang dan serak. Tubuh kecilnya nampak semakin kurus, sialan Choi Siwon ini, apa dia tidak memberi makan Yesungku dengan baik? Kutatap kepala Siwon yang berada tak jauh dari posisi jongkokku sekarang. "KAU MENCINTAINYA!? HA?" Teriakku marah sambil menarik rambut Siwon hingga kepala penuh lumuran darah itu berada di depan Yesung.

Yesung terlihat ketakutan , bahunya bergetar. "JAWAB AKU, DASAR SIALAN! KAU MENCINTAI ORANG BODOH INI?" Semakin kudekatkan kepala Siwon pada Yesung, dia seperti tengah menahan agar tidak teriak. "JAWAB!" Seruku lagi. Aku merangkak mendekatinya, masih dengan kepala Siwon di tangan kananku. "Jangan membuatku marah, sayang." Kataku lembut lalu menjilat pipi hangat Yesung, hum, jadi dia habis menangis?

"K-kau jahat, k-kau gila." Lirihnya takut, kini kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di antara kedua lutut yang ia tekuk. Dia sungguh membuat emosi sekaligus gairah seks-ku naik drastis. Dia sedang meringkuk, menangis, ketakutan, kedinginan tanpa pakaian, dan tersiksa karena rasa takut. Kau tahu? Beberapa unsur di atas bisa membangkitkan libidoku secara cepat.

Ku lempar kepala Siwon kebelakang, lalu memegang kedua bahu Yesung. "Tatap aku, sayang." Ucapku pelan, hampir berbisik. Yesung tidak merespon, apa dia sungguh ingin melihat aku menamparnya. "Jangan sampai aku mengulanginya tiga kali. Jika kau tidak menatapku juga, baiklah, aku akan memaksamu." Kali ini Yesung mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, wajah manisnya sangat merah, kedua pipinya basah.

"Begitu dong. Jika kau menurut aku tak akan berlaku buruk padamu maupun orang-orang di sekitarmu." Aku melepas jaketku, kemudian memakaikannya pada Yesung dan itu berhasil menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh mungilnya. "Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi," Kudengar dia bergumam ketika aku menggendongnya.

"Tidak sayang, kau punya aku, kita saling memiliki." Kucium kedua pipinya bergantian, seperti biasa, sangat lembut dan hangat. "Kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Aku bukan milikmu. Kau orang jahat." Dia terus meracau selama perjalanan keluar rumah besar Siwon membuat aku muak mendengarnya. "Jangan berkata begitu sayang." Salah satu tanganku membelai pantatnya sementara tangan yang lain masih menggendongnya. Kepala Yesung bersandar dibahuku.

Kedua kaki Yesung memang melingkari perutku, dan itu mempermudahkan aku untuk menjelajahi bagian-bagian pantat padatnya. Dari meremasnya sampai menampar-nampar kecil secara bergantian. Aku sungguh tidak tahan! Aku ingin segera pulang lalu menikmati Yesungku.

"Ugh!" Telingaku mendengar jelas lenguhan sakit Yesung saat aku memasukan sedikit jari tengahku pada _hole_ nya. "Kau juga mau'kan sayang? Kau ingin ini'kan?" Tanyaku senang. Dapat kurasakan kepala Yesung yang ada di bahuku menggeleng, namun aku menganggap itu sebagai IYA dari pertanyaanku tadi.

"Baiklah, aku akan membersihkanmu sebersih mungkin dari bekas orang-orang brengs*k itu." Akhirnya aku sampai pada pintu utama setelah menuruti sejumlah anak tangga. Kutendang mayat seorang penjaga rumah agar tak menghalangi jalan kami. Segera saja aku membuka pintunya dan berlari menghampiri mobilku.

"Sabar sayang." Ucapku pada Yesung. Rasa bahagia ini tak dapat aku pendam, ingin sekali rasanya aku segera bermesraan dengan Yesung. Makan malam berdua di halaman belakang rumahku dan berkemah disana. Membayangkan itu membuatku melayang. Yesung juga pasti merasa demikian bukan? Dia sangat mencintaiku juga yakan? Aku yakin itu.

Segera kududukan Yesung di jok sampingku, kemudian aku membenamkan kaki pada pedal gas. Berusaha mengejar waktu agar malam tak semakin larut. "Kau bahagia'kan sayang?" Aku terus tersenyum sesekali menoleh padanya yang hanya menatap kosong jalanan malam.

"Katakan kalau kau bahagia, Yesung-ah." Kataku sekali lagi. "Aku, sangat bahagia saat kau belum mengacaukan hidupku." Mendadak aku marah mendengar jawabannya. "Bilang apa kau?" Kutolehkan kepalaku padanya sambil menghentikan mobil di pinggir jalan.

Kutatap dirinya lekat-lekat, namun dia tak sedikitpun memberikan tanda bahwa akan membalas pandangan mataku. "Kenapa kau hobi sekali membuatku marah?" Kutarik tangan kirinya hingga mau tak mau –dalam artian lain terpaksa- dia menatap balik. "Aku lelah. Biarkan aku tidur," Mata Yesung setengah terpejam, nada bicaranya mengiba. Hatiku mulai luluh, bagaimanapun Yesung hanyalah anak kecil, dia juga butuh tidur.

Aku tersenyum, ku elus kepalanya sebelum mengecup dahinya. "Tidurlah sayang, tidur yang nyenyak." Aku melepaskan cengkraman tanganku di lengannya. Yesung meringkuk di jok, tubuh kecilnya bahkan mampu tiduran disana. "Mimpikan aku." Kataku sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar memasuki perbatasan kota.

 **~NIGHTMARE~**

Aku hanyalah anak kecil, dan hidupku adalam mimpi buruk. Mimpi terburuk yang aku alami dan bodohnya meski tahu ini kenyataan aku terus berharap kalau apa yang aku alami adalah mimpi karena aku terlalu lelah.

Aku tiduran membelakangi Kyuhyun dengan alasan lelah dan mengantuk. Padahal aku hanya bohong, aku tidak merasakan kantuk apalagi lapar, aku hanya terlalu lelah dengan semuanya. Apa yang dia lihat dariku? Kenapa dia terobsesi sekali ingin memilikiku?

Aku bahkan merasa tak bisa bernapas setiap kali berada di dekatnya. Dimanapun aku, semua terasa menakutkan! Ingin sekali rasanya aku mencekik orang di sebelahku ini. Orang yang sudah membunuh Ibu, Paman, Bibi, Siwon, Wookie, bahkan Heechul _hyung_ yang tak tahu apapun dan yang ada dipikirannya hanya menyelamatkanku.

Aku ingin tahu, apa kelemahan Kyuhyun agar aku bisa mengalahkannya. Aku sudah tak tahan dengan semua ini. Sehari bagaikan satu tahun. " _Seonsaengnim_." Lirihku pelan. Aku yakin suara sekecil apapun yang aku buat dia pasti mendengarnya.

"Yesung, apa kau tidak bisa tidur? Sabar, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Dia panik. "Aku mencintai _seonsaengnim_." Kataku lalu berbalik untuk melihat ekspresinya. Kyuhyun diam, wajahnya datar. "Aku cinta Kyuhyun." Kataku sekali lagi. Kali ini dia menatapku.

Takut. Aku takut. Walau takut tapi aku tetap memaksa diriku agar mendekat padanya. Kucium pipi kirinya lalu beralih kebibir. "Yesung." Dia melepaskan ciumanku. Haha! Bukannya ini kau mau? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau menolak? Kau tahu Kyuhyun? Hidupu sudah berantakan, tubuhku tak berarti.

"Jangan sekarang, kita dijalan." Ucapnya lembut membuatku ingin muntah. Aku mendiamkan perkataannya tadi, kutahan kepala Kyuhyun lalu kembali menciumnya. Dia menolak. "Sayang, aku tahu kau tidak sabar. Tapi aku mohon tahanlah sedikit, kau mau kita tabrakan?" Jelas Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalaku.

Aku kembali duduk di bangkuku. "Aku ingin kerumah," Kataku pelan. Ini sudah semakin dekat dengan rumahnya di perbatasan kota, aku tak ingin kembali kesana. "Mau apa? Lebih baik kita kerumahku disana saja, agar kita bisa berduaan." Balas Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin kerumah." Hanya pernyataan sama yang aku lontarkan.

"Ini sudah dekat dengan rumahku, sayang." Aku tahu kalau Kyuhyun menahan emosinya. "Aku rindu rumahku," Kyuhyun memutar stir mobil cepat, memutar arah. Aku tahu ini akan menjadi malam panjang.

"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku, dengan begitu aku akan menurut padamu." Ha! Gila Kyuhyun ini. Hanya dengan kata cinta? Oke, itu tidak sulit untuk aku lakukan. "Aku cinta Kyuhyun, sangat mencintainya." Aku tahu berbohong itu adalah dosa. Tapi jika kondisi kau berada di ujung jurang kematian, dan hanya kebohongan yang bisa menyelamatkanmu? Apakah tetap akan menjadi dosa?

"Bisa lebih cepat sedikit?" Kataku yang lebih mirip suruhan. "Baiklah." Dia tidak bohong tentang hal itu. "Tapi jika kau menyuruhku menjauhimu, jangan harap." Akupun tahu, mana ada orang mau melepaskan seseorang yang telah menjadi incarannya. "Apa masih jauh?" Tanyaku lagi. Dia menggeleng.

Kutelan ludah yang tiba-tiba saja terasa bagai bongkahan batu, sangat sakit, pahit bagai meminum obat. Aku merangkak mendekatinya, dengan gerakan cepat mencoba membuka ikat pinggang yang ia pakai. "Yesung, kau mau apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. "Kyuhyun menyetir saja, jangan pedulikan aku." Balasku.

Setelah ikat pinggangnya terlepas, aku menurunkan celanya sedikit, lalu mendapati alat miliknya membesar. Kupegang alat itu meremasnya sedikit sebelum memasukannya kedalam mulutku. Besar, sangat besar. Aku tak bisa melakukannya seperti pikiranku.

Aku menjilatnya, mengulumnya, dan memaju-mundurkan kepalaku. "Arrhh!" Kyuhyun mendesah, entah apa yang sekarang ia rasakan. Yang jelas yang aku tahu, aku harus membuat ia tidak fokus mengemudi. "S-sayang.." Lirihnya, suaranya terdengar serak. Tangan Kyuhyun meremas rambutku, dengan sekali hentakan ia berhasil memasukan seluruh kemaluan besarnya kedalam mulutku. Aku terbatuk hebat saat merasa ujung alatnya menyentuh tenggorokan.

"A..anak pintar, lakukanlah seperti tadi." Dia menyuruhku, dengan senang hati aku melakukan apa yang tadi ia katakan. Gerakanku semakin cepat hinga **BRAK** Berhasil! Sial, kepalaku pening berat karena terbentur dasbor mobil. Aku melepaskan kemaluan Kyuhyun, lalu melihat kepalanya berdarah, dia tak sadarkan diri.

Aku mengamati sekitar, ternyata mobil Kyuhyun keluar dari pembatas jalan yang mengakibatkan menabrak pohon. Aku yakin dengan jalanan ini, aku sangat yakin kalau ini adalah jalan menuju rumahku. Mungkin hanya satu kilometer lagi maka aku akan sampai.

Ku tatap dirinya sebentar. Cih! Jijik sekali aku melihatnya. Cepat-cepat aku mengambil dompet dan ponselnya. Kemudian dengan kesusahan keluar mobil, meski kakiku terasa sakit, aku tetap lari secepat yang aku bisa sebelum dia sadar.

 **~I NEED YOU~**

Hal pertama yang aku rasakan adalah sakit pada kepala dan kedua kakiku. Setelah aku membuka mata aku segera menjauhkan kepala karena tepat beberapa centi di depanku ada ranting pohon yang bisa menusuk mataku.

Ah! Kepalaku pening sekali. Aku berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi dan setelahnya rasa benci sekaligus cintaku pada sosok anak kecil itu bertambah. Dia mempermainkanku eo? Mengatakan cinta yang sebenarnya adalah kebohongan, lalu memanfaatakan hal dimana aku mau menuruti perkataanya.

Dia sengaja melakukan ini, dia sudah merencakan semuanya. Bodohnya apa yang dinamakan dengan cinta itu hingga aku langsung saja percaya. Kali ini kau tak akan terpisahkan lagi dariku sayang, aku tak akan tertipu untuk kedua kalinya. Kau sudah mengakibatkan semua ini, berarti kau juga yang harus tanggung jawab.

Jalan ini? Ah! Ini adalah jalan untuk menuju rumah Yesung. Tak jauh dari rumah Yesung pula, rumahku ada. Aku punya dua rumah, yang satu di perbatasan kota, rumah itu sudah lama aku beli, tadinya aku mau tinggal disana saja. Namun setelah mengajar aku membeli rumah lagi di perumahan dekat Yesung karena jaraknya cukup dekat dari sekolahku mengajar.

Dan beruntung, aku punya mobil di rumah sana. Aku membetulkan celanaku, kemudian segera keluar setelah memastikan tak ada darah di kepala maupun bagian tubuh lainnya.

Awas kau, Yesung-ah.

Aku meraba celana, berusaha mencari ponsel namun tak ada. Begitupun dengan dompetku, sialan! Dasar bodoh, jadi kau mengambil dompetku juga? Hah! Baiklah.

Walau kau berusaha menyingkirkanku bagaimanapun caranya, itu tak akan berhasil. Seratus kali, bahkan seribu kali! Itu tak akan mempan.

Aku terus berjalan, semakin mempercepat jalanku melihat komplek perumahan dimana ada rumahku. Aku harus membersihkan diri sebelum bertemu dengan Yesung, kami sudah jadian bukan? Kami sudah berpacaran saat ia mengatakan cinta padaku, yakan? Ah! Aku akan membelikan hadiah untuknya. Tenang saja sayang, ini adalah hari pertama kita setelah jadian. Aku akan membuatmu senang~

:

:

Aku diam, duduk dijalan yang biasa ia lalui saat pulang sekolah. Ini memang hari selasa, dan bodohnya aku tidak mengajar atau bahkan sekadar melapor kesekolah kenapa aku tak masuk melainkan aku memilih pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membelikannya ini.

Sebuah boneka beruang besar yang besarnya hampir setengah tubuhku. Aku juga membeli kue untuk hari jadian kami. Menuliskan _I Need You_ di tengah kue cokelat berbentuk bundar itu.

Kutatap jam tanganku, ternyata sudah pukul dua kurang satu menit. Berarti sebentar lagi Yesung akan pulang. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu sebentar untuk bisa bertemu dengannya. Benar saja, dari kejauhan aku melihat seorang bocah lelaki kecil berjalan pulang seorang diri, wajahnya nampak lelah.

Yesung, hanya berapa jam saja tidak melihatmu membuatku mati. Dan sekarang aku melihat dirimu. Kau tahu sayang? Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku bahkan merasa akan mati jika berhenti melakukannya. Aku tak tahu apa mantra yang kau pakai sehingga aku bertingkah gila demi bersamamu. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk hidup!

"Sayang," Panggilku saat dia sudah dekat. Aku lihat dia terkejut. "Jangan lari," Aku menahan tangannya. "Aku membelikanmu boneka. Ayo kita rayakan hari pertama kita," Aku menariknya meski dia berontak. Ayolah sayang, aku sudah menunggumu lama. Tolong, aku mohon pahamilah cintaku.

"J-jangan sakiti aku.." Dia melirih. "Kapan aku pernah menyakitimu?" Tanyaku sambil menghentikan langkahku untuk menatapnya. ". . ." Dia hanya diam, tak membalas pertanyaanku. "Aku bohong, aku tidak mencintaimu, dan tidak pernah melakukannya! Jadi aku mohon lepaskan aku!" Yesung menangis, meski tidak terisak.

"A-aku yakin sebenarnya kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Ini hanyalah obsesimu, Kyuhyun. Rasa yang kau rasakan padaku bukanlah cinta! Kau hanya sayang padaku karena aku muridmu." Jelas Yesung, tangisannya sudah berhenti. Aku diam, membiarkan dia mengeluarkan unek-unek yang membebani pikirannya.

"Kau salah mengartikan itu! Kenapa kau berlaku sejauh ini sampai membunuh Ibuku? Kau gila Kyuhyun! Pergilah kerumah sakit jiwa~" Yesung berusaha melepaskan tangannya. "T-tidak Yesung-ah, Ibumu menyuruhku melindungimu. Ibumu jahat, dia berusaha menyakitimu, dia bahkan jarang pulang'kan?"

"Ibumu jarang pulang karena dia sudah punya suami baru, tapi dia tidak ingin suami barunya tahu kalau dia sudah punya anak." Jawabku jujur. Setelah membawa Yesung kerumahku waktu itu, aku berencana membelikan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya bahagia, namun aku malah melihat Ibu Yesung bersama lelaki lain. Aku menguntit mereka dan mendengar kalau Ibu Yesung mengatakan. _"Aku tidak memiliki anak."_ Segera saja aku menculiknya saat ia dalam perjalanan pulang, mungkin ingin menemui Yesung. Aku menggorok lehernya kala itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti Yesung-ah! Selama ini aku di belakangmu! Akulah orang yang selalu ada untukmu, melindungimu." Jelasku. "Aku mencintaimu Yesung-ah. Kumohon mengertilah!"

"BUKAN! KAU PEMBOHONG, IBU TAK MUNGKIN SEPERTI ITU! AKU TIDAK MEMPERCAYAIMU!" Ia berteriak, berusaha menyangkal kebenaran. "Tenang Yesung.." Aku mengangkat tubuhnya dengan tangan kiriku, sementara tangan kananku memeluk boneka dan membawa kotak kue.

"Aku akan ada untukmu sampai akhir," Bisikku untuk menenangkannya. Tapi dia malah semakin menangis. "Aku mencintaimu," Ku cium pipinya.

"Bukan, ini hanya obsesi." Katanya lagi. "Tolong jangan katakan ini hanya obsesi, kau tak tahu cinta!" Tekanku. Kita tak akan terpisahkan, Yesung-ah.

 **~SAY YES?~**

"Apa kau gila?" Dia berlutu di depanku. Kini kami sudah berada di ruang tengah rumahku, kue penuh lumuran cokelat dengan lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala disekelilingnya itu amatlah indah bagiku, ditambah tulisan _I Need You_ dengan cokelat putih membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

Boneka beruang besar berwarna cokelat muda di sebelahku terlihat sangat lembut dan nyaman kalau dipeluk. Aku suka. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan orang yang sedang berlutut di depanku sekarang, orang yang memberiku boneka itu. "Menikahlah denganku," Katanya lalu membuka kotak cincin.

Hal gila apalagi ini. Usiaku baru 11 tahun! Tak mungkin aku menikah dengan manusia yang usianya bahkan bisa menjadi Ayah untukku. "Kenapa kau begini? Sudah lepaskan aku, pergilah~" Usirku, aku bersiap berdiri dari duduk tapi dia menahannya. "Jawab." Dia memaksa. Matanya seperti berkata 'Katakan Ya atau mati'

"Aku masih kecil, aku juga masih di bawah umur? Kau gila sudah mengajakku menikah." Jelasku. Dia menggeleng. "Aku akan mengurusmu, kumohon jadilah milikku semalanya." Dadaku sesak. Muak rasanya melihat manusia ini. Ingin sekali aku melenyapkannya.

"Jadilah milikku, Yesung. Kau tidak tahu seberapa cintanya aku padamu." Matanya berkaca-kaca. Aku tetap menggeleng. Dia terlihat marah. "Jangan kau kira aku orang yang sabar." Biar aku mengatakan tidak seratus kalipun, tetap saja dia memaksaku menerimanya. Akhirnya aku memakai cincin itu di jari manis tangan kiriku. Apalah arti kata tidak-ku tadi jika akhirnya tetap saja berakhir seperti ini.

"Aku akan jadi suami yang baik untukmu." Dia tersenyum lebar lalu mendekat padaku. "Aku menyayangimu." Dia memelukku, sampai-sampai aku merasa tenggelam di pelukannya. Tubuhku sangat kecil sementara ia begitu besar.

"Kita akan bahagia." Aku merasa dia mencium kepalaku. "Ah, nanti lilinnya mati. Cepat tiup Yesung-ah!" Kyuhyun menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Dia sangat bahagia. Apa bersamaku semembahagiakan itu? Begitu pentingkah aku untuknya?

"Ayo!" Dia menarik tanganku agar mendekat pada kue di atas meja. "Tiup sama-sama." Kata Kyuhyun. Aku menurut, saat ia meniupnya aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Apa kau suka bonekanya?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Katakan sesuatu sayang, jangan hanya diam." Dia menarikku agar duduk di pangkuannya. "Cinta itu, apa?" Senyuman Kyuhyun memudar. Dia melihatku, tatapannya terlihat aneh.

"Cinta?" Dia hanya berkata seperti itu, tidak menjawab, melainkan memotong kue lalu meletakkannya di piring. Dia menyendoknya sedikit. "Cobalah," Katanya. Aku membuka mulutku, memakan kue yang memang sudah menjadi incaranku sejak tadi. "Cinta itu, sesuatu yang aku rasakan padamu. Tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata karena hanya orang tersebut yang merasakannya. Jadi aku harap, kau jangan bertanya seperti itu lagi." Kyuhyun memelukku erat, menciumi tengkukku berkali-kali, lalu aku merasa dia mengigitnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika aku mencintaimu?" Aku bertanya sambil memainkan ujung seragam. "Aku mengantuk." Ucapku kemudian. Dia menggendongku. "Tidurlah," Bisiknya kemudian mencium bibirku.

Dia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya kekanan-kekiri, membuat gerakan seolah sedang menidurkan seorang bayi. Dia bernyanyi, suaranya sangat lembut, cocok untuk nyanyian penghantar tidur. Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba menyamankan posisiku dalam gendongannya.

Tak lama kemudian aku tidak mengingat apapun. Selain kata terakhir yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Yaitu " _Saranghae_."

 **~MINE~**

Dia terlelap dalam gendonganku. Polos sekali wajah istriku ini. Aku tahu aku gila. Tapi rasa cinta ini tak bisa dianggap main-main, aku menikahinya, yah! Itulah yang membuatku sangat gembira sekarang. Meski tanpa adanya upacara pernikahan, pendeta, maupun orang-orang yang menjadi saksi.

Itu tidaklah penting, Tuhan melihat kami. Tuhan melihat cinta dan pernikahan yang hanya dilakukan berdua ini. Yesung~ akhirnya setelah sekian lama kau jadi milikku juga. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku, tapi kau tidak bisa mengekspresikan hal itu karena kau masih kecil dan belum paham betul.

Kucium bibirnya berkali-kali sambil terus berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya disana aku merebahkan tubuh kecilnya. Lalu ikut tiduran, kudekap ia sambil terus bersenandung.

"Kau hanya milikku~ Milikku~" Aku mengakhiri lagu, kemudian menutup mataku untuk tidur.

 **~REALIZED~**

Kudengar Kyuhyun mengakhiri lagunya, saat itu juga mataku terbuka. Yang aku lihat adalah dadanya, jadi dia tak pakai baju? Kapan dia melepasnya? Ya sudahlah. Yang penting pakaianku masih bagus.

Aku ingin percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan tentang Ibuku, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku merasa bahwa yang Kyuhyun katakan hanyalah kebohongan supaya dia terlihat baik dimataku.

Aku melepaskan tangannya yang melingkari pinggangku, setelah selesai aku bangkit dari ranjang, berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian lalu menggantinya.

 **TING TUNG** Saat selesai mengganti pakaian bel berbunyi, aku langsung lari ke lantai dasar untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Aku membuka pintu dan melihat seorang lelaki yang mungkin usianya 30 ke atas menatap bingung ke arahku.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya lelaki itu sinis. "Kau yang siapa?" Tanyaku dengan nada lebih sinis. Rasa benci langsung saja menyeruak dadaku, kesan pertama yang menyebalkan. "Apa ini rumahnya Kim Su Jin?" Dia bertanya, tatapan matanya nampak tak bersahabat. "Iya, itu nama Ibuku dan ini rumahnya." Lelaki itu terlihat kaget.

"Apa? Kau anaknya Su Jin? Haha~ Kau bohong ya?" Lelaki itu mendorongku, ia masuk tanpa permisi. "Aku tidak bohong." Kataku datar, lelaki itu berbalik. "Su Jin mengatakan padaku kalau dia tak pernah punya anak."

 **DEG**

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. "Kau siapa?" Aku bertanya, masih dengan nada datar. "Aku Seo Dong Hyuk. Pacar Su Jin," Apa ini? Apa Kyuhyun tidak bohong padaku?

"Kenapa kau kesini? Darimana tahu alamat rumah kami?" Dia menekat padaku. "Kau pikir aku tidak khawatir dengan keadaan pacarku? Sudah satu minggu lebih dia tidak masuk kantor." Oh! Jelas dia tahu alamat rumahku.

"Kim Su Jin sudah meninggal," Dia menatapku tak suka. "Bohong!"

"Jadi kau merasakannya kan? Saat seseorang berkata jujur tapi kau malah menganggapnya bohong?" Lelaki itu hendak menamparku tapi tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti, aku menengok kebelakangnya dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah disana. Eh? Kapan dia turun? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?

"Dia sudah aku bunuh, dan kau berikutnya." Kyuhyun menggorok leher lelaki itu dengan pisau kecil, begitu kecil dan sepertinya tumpul. Aku yakin itu akan sangat menyakitkan, Kyuhyun juga terlihat kesusahan saat menggunakannya. Tapi dia berhasil membuat tulang lelaki itu kelihatan dari sini. "KH!" Lelaki itu kesusahan menarik napas karena lehernya sudah sedikit bolong, otomatis udara tak mengalir masuk keparu-parunya.

"Berani menyentuh Yesung sama dengan mati." Kudengar Kyuhyun membisikan itu sebelum lelaki itu benar-benar tewas.

"Sayang, kenapa kau membukakannya pintu?" Kyuhyun segera menggendongku lalu menutup pintu. "Aku tidak tahu kalau dia orang jahat," Balasku. Aku merasa bersalah karena sudah menuduhnya berbohong . "Maaf," Kataku pelan. Dia menatapku bingung. "Untuk yang tadi, aku menuduhmu bohong padahal kau.." Kalimatku terhenti saat dia mencium bibirku.

"Sudahlah, apa kau percaya padaku?" Aku menatapnya bimbang.

 **~TRUST ME~**

"Apa kau percaya padaku?" Tanyaku sekali lagi merasa dia tidak menjawab. "Hum?" Ku usap pipi lembutnya. "Ng.."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa percaya padamu." Sakit rasanya saat seseorang yang sangat kau sayang dan cintai malah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Orang tersebut tidak bisa mempercayaimu entah karena alasan apa. "Tapi aku akan berusaha percaya, Kyuhyun." Yesung memeluk leherku.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan membuatmu percaya." Ucapku sambil mengusap punggungnya. "Sebaiknya, kita tinggal di rumahku saja ya. Rasanya tidak aman disini." Aku melangkah untuk memberskan barang-barang Yesung, ku tendang mayat Dong Hyuk yang menghalangi jalan kami.

"Aku mau makan kue itu, bolehkah?" Yesung bergumam. "Tentu saja boleh, itu untukmu!" Seruku bahagia. Hei! Yesung sudah tidak sinis dan takut lagi padaku? Apa artinya Yesung benar-benar mencintaiku?

Memang benar kata orang, kalau kau mau mengambil hati seseorang, cara pertama buat dulu dia percaya padamu. Maka orang itu akan senang hati menerimamu.

 **To Be Continue**

 **UCCHAN NOTE :** SWEEEETTTTTT~~~! Yefi chan cahpter ini keren bangetTwT)b Chap selanjutnya ucchan yang bikin, semoga gak merusak ne! TwT oh ya selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi orang islam! ^_^ ucchan harus puasa baca nc nin =_=/plak gomawo buat yang udah review neX3

 **YEFI CHAN NOTE :** KYAAAAA~~~~~ *Teriak gaje. Saya tak tahu harus bicara apa, semoga suka saja..

 **UCCHAN N YEFICHAN MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT MENJALANKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKANNYA. DAN KAMI MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATHIN *Bungkuk**


	4. Chapter 4

**~SLOWLY~**

Ketika aku pertama membuka mata, yang kutemukan adalah wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum padaku. Dia terlihat sangat tampan, walau baru bangun tidur.

"Pagi, sayang…" bisiknya sambil mengelus suraiku.

Aku membalas senyumannya. "Hmm… pagi…"

Ia tampak terdiam sejenak, namun perlahan tangannya menarikku untuk mendekat. Ia memelukku, dengan sangat lembut. "… Aku mencintaimu…" bisiknya lirih.

Aku hanya diam. Namun tanganku bergerak untuk membalas pelukannya.

… Aku ingin percaya padanya. Walau mungkin perlahan. Walau mungkin tidak sekarang. Yang pasti aku akan berusaha untuk menerimanya.

"Baiklah, isteriku yang cantik. Kau mau sarapan apa hari ini?" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatapku lembut. Aku berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab. "Telur ceplok dan susu…"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku akan membuatkannya." Ia bangkit berdiri dari ranjang, tak lupa ia kembali menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhku. "Aku akan memberitahumu kalau telurnya sudah siap. Tidurlah lagi, hari ini sangat dingin."

Aku mengangguk, lalu kembali menutup mataku. Tak lama, aku merasakan sebuah kecupan kecil didahiku. Lalu dapat kudengar langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang menjauh.

… Kedua sudut bibirku perlahan tertarik. Membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus yang telah lama tidak kutunjukkan.

'… _S_ _e_ _ongsaengnim_ …'

 **~EVERYTHING~**

Aku sedang menggoreng telur, ketika aku merasakan sepasang lengan kurus Yesung memelukku dari belakang. Aku berbalik dengan panik. "Sayang! Sudah kubilang untuk beristirahat! Hari ini sangat dingin!" aku menggendongnya. Dia mengalungkan lengannya dileherku.

"Aku tidak mau sendirian…" bisik Yesung pelan, namun masih bisa kudengar.

Aku tersenyum. Istriku ini memang sangat menggemaskan. Aku mencium surainya yang halus. "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendirian, sayang…" bisikku.

Yesung mendongak, menatapku dengan wajah manisnya. "Kau berjanji?" tanyanya polos.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku akan selalu menemanimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian lagi. aku janji." Ucapku bersungguh-sungguh.

Dapat kulihat ia tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih." Aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya. Kukecup bibir _kissable_ itu lembut. Aku melepas ciumanku dan menatapnya dalam. "Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih… terima kasih karena sudah hadir dikehidupanku…"

Aku lalu mendudukannya dicounter dapur, dan kembali melanjutkan masakanku. Yesung memperhatikanku yang sedang memasak. "Suatu hari nanti, aku akan belajar memasak, dan membuatkan makanan yang enak untukmu."

Aku tertawa mendengar kata-katanya. "Tentu saja, itu tugas seorang istri, hm." Aku kembali mencuri ciuman dibibirnya. "Tapi jangan sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau terluka."

Ia kembali mengangguk dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

… Tuhan… tolong bekukan waktu… biarkan saat-saat ini lebih lama lagi…

… Karena aku merasa begitu bahagia saat melihat senyumannya.

 **~ENDLESS MOMENT~**

Aku memejamkan mataku, mendengar suara lembut Kyuhyun yang kembali menyanyikan lagu untukku. Aku terus memeluk lehernya, menyamankan diriku dipangkuannya.

"Esok… lusa… kita akan selalu bersama…"

Suara Kyuhyun sangat indah, membuatku terhanyut. Bibirku terbuka, lalu ikut bernyanyi bersamanya.

"Ketika pertama melihat matamu, aku tahu kita tercipta untuk bersama…" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Sepertinya dia senang karena aku ikut bernyanyi bersamanya.

"Tak peduli perlu… berapa lama… aku pasti akan membuatmu membalas cintaku padamu…"

Aku merasa nyaman dalam pelukannya. Apa aku telah menerima Kyuhyun…? Apakah aku telah mencintainya…?

Yang pasti, aku ingin saat-saat ini terus berlanjut.

Kami terus bernyanyi hingga Kyuhyun menghentikanku. Hari sudah siang. Dia bilang dia akan membuatkanku makan siang, dan betapa dia kagum karena suara merduku.

Kukira dia hanya bercanda. Tapi aku terkejut saat melihat ketulusan dimatanya. Hal itu membuat dadaku menghangat. Dan aku merasa sangat senang.

… Dia benar-benar mencintaiku, huh…?

 **~YOU ARE MY EVERYTHING~**

Aku membuatkan makan siang untuk Yesung dan mengajaknya piknik dihalaman belakang rumahku. Aku memang sudah membayangkan ini sebelumnya. Aku menggelar tikar dihalaman belakang, dan meletakkan makanan yang kubuat diatasnya. Lalu aku menggendong Yesung keluar rumah.

"Kau yang menyiapkannya?" tanyanya saat melihat makanan yang kubuat. Aku mengangguk. "Kau pasti bosan jika hanya makan di dalam rumah terus." Aku kemudian mendudukannya ditikar.

Ia tampak takjub dengan makanan yang kubuat. Memang moodku sedang baik sekali hingga aku membuatkan makanan yang sangat banyak. "Boleh kumakan sekarang?" tanyanya dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Manis sekali~! "Tentu saja boleh, sayang. Aku membuatkannya untukmu." Aku mencubit pipinya gemas. Dia tertawa senang, lalu mulai menyantap makanan yang kubuatkan.

Aku juga mulai makan sambil terus memperhatikannya. Yesungku memang sangat manis ketika makan. Pipinya menggembung karena penuh makanan, benar-benar mirip hamster.

Ia menatapku. "Kenapa melihatku terus?" tanyanya polos.

Aku terkekeh, lalu mencondongkan wajahku mendekati wajahnya. "Ada saus dibibirmu." Setelah berkata begitu, aku menjilat sudut bibirnya.

Dapat kulihat wajahnya memerah. Ia berdiri. Apa dia marah? Ia melangkah memutar mendekatiku. Ia lalu mendudukan dirinya dipangkuanku. Ia mendongak, menatapku yang masih _blank_. "S-suapi aku kalau begitu!" cicitnya malu.

Aku tertawa mendengar permintaannya. "Sesuai keinginanmu, tuan putri~!" aku lalu mulai menyuapinya sandwich yang kubuatkan. Ia memakan suapanku dengan imut. Tangan kananku sibuk menyuapinya, sementara tangan kiriku membelai punggungnya lembut.

… Kau adalah segalanya bagiku, Yesungie… segalanya…

 **~WORDLESS~**

Melihatnya tertawa lepas, membuatku menyadari. Dia sangat tampan… seharusnya dia lebih sering tertawa dan tersenyum begini. Bukan menyeringai atau menatapku maniak.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, Tuan putri~!" ia menyodorkan sepotong sandwich dan langsung kusambut. Aku kembali melingkarkan lenganku dilehernya, mengunyah sambil mengistirahatkan kepalaku dibahunya.

"Apa kau mengantuk, sayang?" suara Kyuhyun samar terdengar. Aku mengangguk kecil. Aku memang sangat mengantuk entah kenapa. "Habiskan dulu sandwichmu, _ne_." aku kembali membuka mulut saat Kyuhyun menyodorkan sepotong sandwich padaku.

Setelah aku selesai memakan sandwichku, Kyuhyun menggendongku, dan membawaku masuk kerumah. Sesampainya dikamar, ia merebahkanku dengan hati-hati diatas ranjang.

Ia hendak berbalik pergi, namun aku menahan ujung bajunya. Ia menoleh kepadaku dengan senyuman lembut diwajahnya. "Aku harus membereskan piknik kita, sayang."

Aku diam, menatapnya. Bahkan tanpa kata-katapun, aku yakin dia pasti mengerti.

… Temani aku.

Ia tersenyum lembut sekali lagi. ia merebahkan dirinya disampingku, lalu memelukku erat. "Baiklah, sayang. Selamat tidur…"

"Kyuu…" panggilku. Ia menatapku. "Apa, sayang?" aku tersenyum manis dengan mata yang sudah setengah terpejam. "Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu…"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tangannya mengelus suraiku lembut, sementara bibirnya terbuka dan mulai menyanyi lirih.

" _If you're not the one… then why does my soul feel glad today_ …?"

Aku memejamkan mataku. Menajamkan pendengaranku untuk mendengar suara lembut Kyuhyun.

" _If you're not the one… then why does my hand fit yours this way_ …?"

Aku dapat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam jemariku erat.

" _I'll never know what the future brings… but I know that you're here with me now_ …"

Suara Kyuhyun semakin mengecil seiring denganku yang semakin tenggelam dalam dunia mimpiku.

" _We'll make it through… and I hope_ …"

Yang terakhir kurasakan adalah sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah menempel dibibirku.

"… _You are the one I share my life with_ …"

 **~ERASE IT~**

"Kyuu…"

Aku yang tadinya sedang mencuci piring, berbalik dan menemukan Yesung yang membungkus dirinya dengan selimut yang tentu saja jauh lebih besar darinya. Aku tersenyum lembut padanya. Dia tampak sangat menggemaskan. "Kau sudah bangun, sayang?" aku melap tanganku dikain, dan menghampirinya.

Aku menggendongnya, lalu mengecup pipinya sekilas. "Apa kau lapar?"

Ia menatapku lama, sebelum menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leherku.

Aku jadi cemas. Apa istriku baik-baik saja? "Ada apa, Yesungie? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyaku sambil mendudukannya dimeja makan.

" _Ani_ …" Yesung membuang muka, dan itu membuatku semakin cemas. "… Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku…?"

"Apa itu?" tanyaku sambil membelai pipinya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu sayang. Apapun.

Ia menunduk sejenak, seakan berpikir. Tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya.

"… Hapus semua kenangan burukku."

Dia menatapku yakin.

"Hapus semua… tentang ibuku… tentang Siwon… tentang Wookie… tentang ketakutanku… hapuskan semua ingatanku tentang kehidupanku yang dulu."

Aku menatapnya lembut. "… Apa yang harus kulakukan, Yesungie…?" tanyaku.

Yesung menatapku lama, namun ia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Pertama… cium aku."

Aku tersenyum lembut. Kucondongkan wajahku kedepan, dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Kulumat sedikit bibir manis itu, dan menghisapnya kuat. Aku lalu melepas ciumanku setelah cukup lama memanjakan bibir Yesung.

Yesung menunduk. "… Kedua… peluk aku."

Aku merengkuhnya tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukanku. Memeluk erat tubuh mungilnya, menyalurkan semua kehangatan yang bisa kuberikan padanya. Setelah beberapa lama memeluknya, dengan setengah hati aku melepas pelukanku.

Yesung meremas tanganku yang berada dibahunya. "Ketiga… katakan kau mencintaiku."

Hei, bukankah itu selalu kulakukan sayang…? _Well_ , aku akan mengatakannya lagi. "Aku mencintaimu…" bisikku ditelinganya. "Semua helaan napasku, setiap detak jantungku, dan diseluruh perasaanku. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku akan menjagamu. Melindungimu. Membuatmu tertawa, membuatmu bahagia, membuatmu tersenyum. Membuatmu bersyukur telah hidup di dunia ini…"

Aku menjauhkan wajahku, dan dapat melihat Yesung memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai… dan entah kenapa itu mampu membuatku merasa senang.

"… Keempat…" ia diam sejenak. Namun kembali bersuara. "… Bersihkan aku…"

Aku mengernyit. Bersihkan? Maksudnya memandikan atau apa? "Apa maksudmu, sayang…?" tanyaku bingung.

Yesung membuka matanya, menatapku. "Bukankah kau bilang… akan membersihkanku dari bekas… mereka…?" lirihnya, namun masih bisa kudengar.

" _ **Baiklah, aku akan membersihkanmu sebersih mungkin dari bekas orang-orang brengs*k itu."**_

Aku terbelalak. Dia mengingatnya? Kata-kata yang kukatakan saat menjemputnya ditempat Choi brengsek itu. aku menangkup wajahnya, menatapnya dalam.

"… Mungkin… aku akan melukaimu, sayang…" bisikku. "Aku juga… mungkin akan kehilangan kendali… dan-"

"Tidak apa-apa." Yesung mengalungkan tangannya dileherku. "Tolong bersihkan aku… hapuskan semua bekas mereka… buat aku bersih lagi…"

Aku memeluknya erat. Menghirup aroma vanilla dari tubuhnya. "… Baiklah." Aku menggendongnya, membawanya kekamar. Kurebahkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati diatas ranjang. Lalu merangkak diatasnya, namun aku tidak menindihnya, aku takut akan melukainya.

Yesung perlahan membuka selimut yang membungkusi tubuhnya, dan aku terkejut saat tahu bahwa Yesung ternyata tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaianpun dibalik selimutnya. Aku memandangi tubuh indah itu dengan tatapan takjub.

"M-mulailah…"

Aku menatap Yesung dalam. Wajahnya memerah malu, benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku mengecup dahinya. Turun kepipinya. Lalu berakhir dibibir plumnya.

"Hngh…! Kyuh…!"

… Aku sangat mencintaimu… sangat…

… Dan selamanya akan begitu.

 **~WITH LOVE~**

Ciumannya, membuatku melayang. Pelukannya, membuatku merasa aman. Dan kata-kata cintanya…

Mampu membuatku merasa bahagia.

Bahkan disetiap sentuhannya pun… aku tahu… dia melakukannya…

Dengan cinta.

 **~NORMAL~**

Kami sedang makan malam diteras rumah, ditemani oleh bintang-bintang yang berkilauan. "Uhuk!" aku membelalak melihat Yesung yang duduk dipangkuanku terbatuk. "Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas.

"Uhmm… ya…" Yesung menggosok hidungnya dengan jemari mungilnya. Aku langsung merasa bersalah. "Pasti karena tadi aku terlalu kasar. Maaf, sayang… apa pantatmu masih sakit?" tanyaku cemas sambil mengelus pantatnya.

Yesung mendongak sambil menggeleng, tetap dengan senyum manisnya. " _Ani_! Kau melakukannya dengan sangat lembut!" ia mengecup bibirku sekilas. "Kurasa aku hanya flu…"

Aku tersenyum, memperbaiki selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungil Yesung. aku lalu memeluknya erat. "Kurasa aku akan membersihkan rumah ini besok. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Yesung tersenyum kearahku. "… Kyu…"

"Hm?" sahutku sambil menciumi wajah manisnya.

"Kau sangat mencintaiku, _ne_ …" lirihnya sambil mengusap pipiku. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. " _Ne_ … sangat… sangat…! Aku sangat mencintaimu…"

Yesung tersenyum semakin manis. "Terima kasih…" bisiknya, lalu mencium bibirku lembut. Aku tersenyum lalu membalas ciumannya dengan dalam. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku, mencumbu dirinya, dan berakhir dengan membawanya keranjang, menjamahnya, hanya dengan ditemani oleh sinar rembulan dan sang bintang.

"Ngh… Kyuu…"

… Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan berhenti mencintaimu…

 **~I LOVE YOU~**

Yang pertama kukatakan saat aku membuka mata dan menemukannya yang sedang tersenyum, bukanlah "Selamat pagi." Atau semacamnya. Namun yang kukatakan adalah:

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dapat kulihat dia terbelalak. Namun sejurus kemudian, aku dapat melihat senyuman bahagia diwajahnya yang telah berseri-seri. "Aku juga… sangat mencintaimu…" bisiknya sambil memelukku erat.

"Aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu… aku mencintaimu…" bisikku berulang kali. Aku sudah menyadarinya, aku memang telah jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun.

Aku percaya, aku memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama dengannya. Aku ingin mempercayai, bahwa kami memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Hari ini, esok, lusa, seminggu, sebulan, setahun, sampai aku tua nanti, aku ingin terus bersama dengannya. Tetaplah mencintaiku, kuharap kau tidak akan berubah.

Karena aku sudah mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau berani meninggalkanku yang sudah mencintaimu ini.

 **~CLEAN~**

Aku membuka mataku, dan yang pertama kulihat adalah wajah damai istriku yang masih tertidur. Dia sangat manis… dan sangat cantik… dia semakin membuatku mencintainya. Aku mendadak teringat, aku harus bersih-bersih rumah. Aku tidak mau Yesungie sampai sakit jika menghirup debu atau kotoran.

Aku turun dari ranjang, dan bergegas mandi secepat kilat. Setelah mandi, aku turun kelantai bawah untuk mencari sapu. Yang menjadi sasaran program bersih-bersih utamaku adalah dapur. Karena aku biasa membuatkan makanan untuk Yesung disini.

Aku melap counter, menyapu lantai, dan tak lupa membuang mayat ibu Yesung yang sudah membusuk kejurang yang memang terletak tak jauh dari rumahku. Aku kembali kerumah, dan menyikat dinding-dinding yang sudah kusam dan kotor oleh noda dan sarang laba-laba.

"Kyuu?"

Aku menoleh keasal suara, dan menemukan Yesungieku sudah bangun. "Selamat pagi, sayang. Tunggu ne, aku selesai bersih-bersih dulu baru kubuatkan sarapan."

Ia mendekatiku. "Biar kubantu!"

Aku menggeleng. "Kau masih flu kan? Sebaiknya kau istirahat, sayang."

"Ani! Aku sudah baik-baik saja kok!" elaknya. "Biarkan aku membantumu!" pintanya dengan wajah memelas. Baiklah, aku tidak mungkin bisa menolak wajah itu.

"Aku mengerti, tapi jangan memaksakan diri." Aku memberinya sebuah kain lap. "Lap saja meja makan, hati-hati _ne_."

Dia mengangguk, lalu mulai melap meja makan. Karena tubuhnya yang pendek, ia memaksakan diri membungkuk untuk melap bagian tengah meja.

… Dan itu mempersilahkanku untuk melihat _butt_ sintalnya dari sini. Apalagi dia hanya memakai kaos kebesaran dan celana pendek. Sial sial… Yesung sedang sakit… aku harus bisa menahan diri. Aaah! Sial!

Aku maju, dan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia tersentak kaget. "Kyu?"

"E-eh? J-jangan lap meja _deh_ , sayang… kau menyapu saja _ne_ , biar aku yang melap meja…!" pintaku gemetaran sambil menahan hasratku untuk tidak menyerangnya.

Yesung mengangguk polos. Ia memberikan kain lapnya padaku, dan beralih mengambil sapu. Ia mulai menyapu, sementara aku berusaha konsentrasi menyikat dinding.

Setelah selesai menyikat dinding, aku buru-buru membuatkan sarapan untuk istriku. "Kau mau sarapan apa hari ini, sayang?"

"Ungg… terserah…" gumam Yesung lesu. Aku mengernyit. Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang salah dengan Yesung. Aku menghampirinya, lalu meraba dahinya. Panas sekali!

"Y-Yesungie! Tubuhmu panas sekali, sayang!" seruku panik.

"U-unghh… tid… ak… kok…" tubuhnya limbung, namun segera kutangkap.

"S-sayang?!" aku menepuk pipinya panik. Yesung pingsan.

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

Dapat kurasakan jantungku berdetak menyakitkan. Yesung… Yesungku… ada apa dengan Yesungku?! Tidak… tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak! Aku segera menggendong tubuh mungil Yesung, dan membawanya kekamar. kubaringkan tubuh Yesung di ranjang, dan menyelimutinya.

"Bagaimana ini…" tubuhku gemetar saking paniknya aku. "O-obat! Ya! aku harus membeli obat!" aku mencondongkan tubuhku kearahnya, dan mengecup bibir Yesung yang terasa sangat dingin. "Aku akan segera kembali, sayang!"

Aku lalu berlari keluar secepat yang kubisa. Kukendarai mobilku menuju apotek terdekat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah wajah menderita Yesung.

Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan istriku menderita! TIDAK AKAN!

 **~ALONE~**

Aku perlahan membuka mataku. Kepalaku pusing, dan rasanya tubuhku dingin sekali… aku menoleh kesamping, namun tidak menemukan Kyuhyun. Aku mengernyit. "… Kyu…?" lirihku. Namun hening.

Padahal… biasanya Kyuhyun selalu berada disampingku. Ah… dia pasti didapur… aku beranjak dari tidurku –meski kepalaku serasa mau pecah. Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang adalah Kyuhyun.

Aku melangkah terhuyung menuju dapur. Sesekali aku akan limbung dan berpegangan pada dinding atau benda apapun yang ada disekitarku. Tubuhku terasa lemah.

"Kyuu…" panggilku lagi. namun tetap tak ada yang menyahut. Peluh mulai menetes dari pelipisku. Tubuhku semakin gemetaran. Kakiku terus melangkah menginjak lantai yang sangat dingin. Namun itu tak membuatku gentar.

"Kyu… Kyu…!" aku terus memeriksa seluruh pelosok rumah, namun aku tetap tak menemukannya. Air mataku mulai menggenang. Tidak… Kyuhyun tidak mungkin meninggalkanku…!

" _Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendirian, sayang…"_

"Kyu! Kyu…!" aku berlari keluar rumah, tak menghiraukan tubuhku yang rasanya sangat sakit.

"… _Aku mencintaimu…"_

"Kyu…! Kau dimana!?" pekikku, tanpa menghentikan langkah kakiku menyusuri jalan didepan rumah Kyuhyun.

" _Semua helaan napasku, setiap detak jantungku, dan diseluruh perasaanku. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku akan menjagamu. Melindungimu. Membuatmu tertawa, membuatmu bahagia, membuatmu tersenyum. Membuatmu bersyukur telah hidup didunia ini…"_

"Hiks… Kyu…" langkahku terhenti, dan perlahan tubuhku merosot. Dimana Kyuhyun…? Dimana…? Apa dia pergi…?

" _Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih… terima kasih karena sudah hadir dikehidupanku…"_

Tidak… Kyuhyun tidak membiarkanku sendirian. Dia tidak mungkin. Tidak tidak… dia akan kembali. Dia akan segera kembali. Aku percaya. Aku percaya padanya. Aku percaya dia akan kembali.

" _Aku akan selalu menemanimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian lagi. aku janji."_

 **TIIIN**

Aku mendongak. Melihat sepasang cahaya menyilaukan mendekat kearahku. "… Kyu…?"

 **BRRAK**

 **~NIGHTMARE~**

Aku ngebut gila-gilaan. Obat Yesung sudah kubeli. Aku segera pulang sayang. Aku segera pulang! Aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lebih lama lagi! tak kupedulikan seberapa banyak sumpah serapah dari pengemudi kendaraan yang kusalip. Yang kupikirkan hanya Yesung. YESUNGKU YANG SEDANG SAKIT!

Persetan dengan kalian semua! aku semakin mempercepat laju mobilku. Untung saja daerah disekitar rumahku cukup sepi, jadi aku bisa ngebut supaya lebih cepat sampai.

Yang kupikirkan hanya Yesung! Yesung! Yesung dan-

 **BRRAK**

 **DEG**

Apa aku menabrak sesuatu? Aku memicingkan mataku saat melihat sesosok manusia yang berjarak beberapa meter didepanku. Sepertinya dia terpental karena tertabrak mobilku.

Aku membelalak saat mengenali pakaian itu… pakaian yang dikenakan Yesung… juga gaya rambut… dan tinggi tubuhnya…

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

Aku dengan gemetaran turun dari mobil, dan menghampiri tubuh itu. "S-sayang…?" panggilku lirih. Aku berjongkok, dan membalik tubuh yang telah bersimbah darah itu.

 **DEG**

Ye… sung… dia… Yesung…? "S-sayang… bangun…" aku menepuk pipi Yesung dengan tubuh gemetar. "Sayang…! Bangun! Kumohon!" aku mulai berteriak ketika rasa takutku semakin menjadi-jadi.

Yesung tetap diam, wajahnya penuh darah, dan kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Aku membaringkannya di tanah, dan menatap wajah Yesung sendu.

"Yesungie… sayang… bangunlah… aku sudah membelikanmu obat…" aku memaksakan diriku tersenyum. "Kau ingat…? Kau bilang kau akan menemaniku membersihkan rumah… ayo kita bersihkan rumah kalau kau sudah sembuh… bangunlah…"

Namun Yesung tetap diam. Kaku. Tak bernapas. Tubuhku semakin gemetar. Tanganku terulur dan mengusap pipinya yang telah berwarna merah pekat.

"K-kau bilang… akan memasakkan sesuatu untukku… kau ingat…?" lirihku. "Padahal… pada akhirnya kau mau menerimaku…"

Aku mengangkat tanganku, dan memandangi telapak tanganku yang telah berlumuran darah. Mataku melotot. Tidak… kepalaku sakit… tidak! TIDAK! YESUNGKU TAK MUNGKIN MATI!

Aku memeluk tubuhnya. "Sayang… kumohon… kumohon… jangan tinggalkan aku… tolonglah… aku tidak bisa… maaf… maafkan aku… jangan pergi…! Aku tidak sengaja…! Aku tidak bermaksud…! Maafkan aku…! Bangunlah…!"

"Kumohon…!"

 **~GOING CRAZY~**

Hari inipun aku kembali membuka mata. Aku menoleh kesamping, dan menemukan istriku. Istriku yang cantik. Istriku tengah tertidur disampingku. Wajahnya sangat manis dan cantik.

"Selamat pagi, sayang…" aku tersenyum bahagia, lalu menariknya tubuh dinginnya kedalam pelukanku. Aku mengecupi wajahnya yang penuh jahitan. "Hari inipun… aku mencintaimu…"

Aku mulai tertawa, memandangi wajah cantiknya. "Yesung… Yesung… Yesung…" bisikku berulang kali. Tanganku terulur dan mengusap pipi halusnya. "Aku mencintaimu… mencintaimu… mencintaimu… hahahhaha~!"

Dia diam. Namun tidak masalah. Yesungieku selalu tersenyum padaku. "Humm… kau mau sarapan apa hari ini, sayang?" tanyaku sambil membelai surainya. " _Arra_ , telur ceplok kesukaanmu _ne_? akan kubuatkan." Aku menatapnya. "Kau harus cepat besar, agar kau bisa belajar memasak, Yesungie…" aku mengerling. "Seorang istri yang baik, harus bisa memasak~!"

"Hm~ Hm~ Hm~ Yesungie…" aku bersenandung kecil.

"… _YOU MAKE ME GOING CRAZY_."

Kau hidup.

Kau selalu hidup.

Kau hidup, bukan begitu Yesungie?

Bahkan meski jantungmu sudah tidak berdetak.

Matamu sudah tidak akan terbuka lagi.

Napasmu tidak berhembus lagi.

… Dan meski tubuhmu penuh jahitan.

Kau selalu hidup.

Dan selamanya akan begitu.

:::

DEG

"Hah?!" Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Apa itu tadi…? Mimpi?!

"Kyunnie…?" Kyuhyun menoleh, dan menemukan sesosok namja manis pendek tengah mengucek matanya. Sepertinya terbangun.

"Baby!" Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung erat. "Yesungie? Kau tidak mati?! Kau masih hidup?!"

Yesung mengernyit. "Apa kau mimpi buruk, Kyuu?" tanyanya sambil menguap. "Tentu saja aku tidak mati!"

Kyuhyun membatu. "T-tapi tadi yang kulihat…"

Yesung tersenyum. Ia mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. "Padahal kau 16 tahun lebih tua dariku. Tapi kenapa kau masih ketakutan kalau mimpi buruk begitu, hum?" ia terkekeh. "Sudahlah, Kyunnie. Appa dan umma akan datang hari ini. Kita harus membersihkan rumah."

Kyuhyun masih membatu ditempatnya. Bahkan saat Yesung sudah berdiri dan meregangkan tangannya. '… Itu semua… hanya mimpi…?' tapi kenapa terasa nyata sekali?

Yesung mengernyit. "Kyunnie? Kau akan membantuku 'kan?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. "A-ah, ne!" ia turun dari ranjang, dan menghampiri Yesung yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. "Syukurlah kau masih disini, baby…" bisiknya sambil berlutut memeluk tubuh Yesung erat.

Yesung tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak pernah pergi, Kyunnie… aku selalu disini bersamamu." Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya mimpimu benar-benar buruk ne."

Kyuhyun menatap wajah istrinya yang masih berusia 11 tahun itu. "Ne… sangat buruk." Ya… masa dia harus membunuh orang demi bersama Yesung? untung saja didunia nyata, kedua orang tua Yesung justru sangat menyetujui mereka. Juga… dia menabrak Yesung… dialah penyebab Yesung mati… tapi itu semua Cuma mimpi.

… Untung saja.

Yesung tersenyum. "Itu hanya mimpi. Sekarang, ayo," ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau harus membantuku membersihkan rumah!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia lalu beralih menggendong tubuh mungil Yesung, hingga membuat Yesung menjerit kecil karena gerakan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun. "Apapun untukmu, tuan putri~!" bisik Kyuhyun lalu mencium hidung Yesung sekilas.

Wajah Yesung sontak merona. "Kyuuu~…" rajuknya.

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas sambil membawa Yesung keluar kamar. "Aku mencintaimu, baby~! Terima kasih karena sudah mau hadir dikehidupanku~!"

Karena tanpamu, aku pasti telah gila.

 **FIN~**

 **OMAKE** **:**

Teman-teman sekelas Yesung datang berkunjung. "Halo, ahjussi mesum!" sapa Ryeowook dan Siwon berbarengan.

Kyuhyun membuang muka. Tak berani menatap wajah dua bocah itu.

Yesung mengernyit. "Kyunnie? Kau kenapa?"

Ryeowook dan Siwon ikut heran. padahal biasanya Kyuhyun akan langsung memarahi mereka karena menyebutnya ahjussi mesum. "Kenapa kau, ahjussi mesum? Tumben kau tidak mengomel!"

Kyuhyun diam. Tentu saja, dimimpinya dia membunuh dua bocah itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah. Kenapa dirinya dimimpinya itu sangat kejam?

Ryeowook dan Siwon merengut. Mereka mendekati Kyuhyun, dan tanpa permisi meninju juniornya yang masih terbalut celana.

Terang saja Kyuhyun berteriak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Ryeowook dan Siwon buru-buru kabur setelah sebelumnya meleletkan lidahnya pada Kyuhyun.

"KALIAAANNN! BOCAH-BOCAH KURANG AJAR! KEMARI KALIAN!"

Dan yang Yesung lakukan hanyalah tertawa dengan manisnya.

 **OMAKE END**

 **Yefi Chan Note :** Hai! Hai! Hai! Akhirnya selese juga. Diriku kira ini bakal rate M beneran, eh~ ternyata gak! Sudah masuk bulannya sih =w= gak lucu kan bikin NC di bulan ini.. Yuadah, terima kasih yang udah nyempetin review dari part 1 hingga sekarang ^^

 **Ucchan Note :** AAAAKHIRNYA TARGET 3000AN WORDS TERCAPAI~~ Mian kalo gaje n, ini endingnya ucchan diskusikan dengan yefi chan! Kok jadinya yefi chan yang kerja terus yahXD myhaha maafkan ucchanmu ini~/plak n ngetik ini pas puasa itu.. rasanya sesuatu~/plak

Okedeh, mian juga kalau omakenya gaje! Gomawo buat yang udah repot2 review~~! N selamat ultah buat Wook oppa, meski kecepetan~~! ^o^)/

Ucchan n Yefichan mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK~~! Dan Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Kim Ryeowook~~ Sehat selalu, panjang umur, dan semoga semakin imut~~!

Bye~ Bye~ *Lambai2


End file.
